


Harry Potter and the Inner Circle

by Lifesjustagame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Death Eater Harry Potter, F/M, Magically Powerful Harry, Powerful Harry, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifesjustagame/pseuds/Lifesjustagame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one thing Harry wants and that is to grow, be free and fulfill his goals. He will do anything to make this happen. With his own Inner Circle by his side there might just be hope for all his dreams to come true. AU. Starts at the end of Harry's sixth year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Draco was at a full dead on sprint as he ran through the castle in the direction of the Headmaster's office.

His fellow Death Eaters were right behind him as they sent deadly curses behind them causing their pursuers to duck for cover and give them a momentary advantage as they continued on.

They acted fast as Rowle cast a deadly Death Eater ward, that would block all unwanted pursuers entrance, as they made it to their final destination only to be stopped in their tracks by four opposing pointed wands.

In front of the entrance to the headmaster's office stood the Deputy Headmistress and the Charms and newly appointed Potion and DA professors.

"You repulsive human beings! How dare you attack a school with defenseless children! " roared McGonagall.

"We just wanted to play with all the little kiddies!" shrieked Bellatrix Lestrange in disturbing comedic tone.

Three of the four professors showed a look of anger and disgust as a battle was about to begin till a black ball, the size of a golf ball, came in from nowhere.

When it hit the ground, right in the center of the professors, it exploded and dispersed black smoke.

The smoke caused the teachers to gasp for air and choke as four fast paced stunners came in, each hitting their mark.

Draco, Bellatrix, Fenrir, Rowle, Amycus and Alecto all looked around in alarm till they saw a figure come into shape. 

It was a hooded, black cloaked, man with a signature metal Death Eater mask.

"Change of plans. The dark lord wants Snape to remain a spy here. Let's end this game of chess and take out their king. Lead the way Draco" reported the new arrival.

Draco nodded his head in agreement as the dark group made their way up the spiral staircase, after having blasted the gargoyle to bits, and then followed it up by blasting the doors to Albus 'one too many names' Dumbledore's office off their hinges.

The dark group spread out with wands drawn on the rather carefree looking headmaster.

"I do say it was rather foolish of you all to come here. I am not a supporter of violence but you have endangered the safety of my students and that is a rather unforgivable decision….Draco I feel so sad for you...I truly thought you could be saved...I was mistaken" Albus remarked sighing with his hand loosely on his wand and giving a brief glance at Fawkes.

"Oh be quiet you manipulative old fool! The only thing you have ever and will ever care about is your reputation as the conquering hero" spoke up the masked Death Eater.

"I am sorry, but seeing as you are the only faceless person in the room I am not sure how to address you" Dumbledore replied calmly.

"Ooooh my most extreme apologies….were are my manners...let me identify myself….I am the one whose life you tried to mold into your masterpiece the day you left me at the doorstep of the most despicable and inhumane people I could have been left with...hello headmaster" exclaimed the Death Eater.

He took off his mask revealing unruly jet black hair and bright emerald green eyes with a furious and powerful glow to his expression.

"Harry!? What!? No!? You can't!...I...I made…." Albus started.

"You made sure I was tested and passed all your tests with flying colors!? You should have known the day the sorting hat placed me into the rightful house of Slytherin that your plan was never going to succeed.

I have been fooling you since day one just like the dark lord had. You are so blind and naieve! Do you really think I was never going to find out all the things you have done for the 'greater good' you old man!?

I wondered what led my mother and father into caring so deeply in following you. Of course I thought you might have used compulsion charms, but I knew even you could not have the power to control so many people...that is until I paid a visit to Gellert and found out about that wand of yours.

My mother was an orphan because of him and you placed her in the care of loving parents whose minds you altered, but you made sure her sister would resent her and in turn my mother would always strive for the acceptance of her fake sister.

You hand picked my father and Sirius to be friends and lead the charge for the light forces. You put a compulsion charm on my already rambunctious godfather to defy his family and come to the 'light' side with my father and you kept them together by sticking them with a child with an incurable sickness, banking on them doing the compassionate thing and watch out for him and then you put the cherry on top by putting in a boy who idolized them!" Harry continued to the surprise of Dumbledore whose eyes bulged in shock.

"What is it that you were hoping to form? Leaders for your own personal use? Making two Gryffindors head boy and girl!? The perfect bit of caring, popular and powerful? I am baffled as to how no one questioned that choosing….But then you got rattled when you saw that they were becoming too powerful…It was no worry to you though...you came with a plan to have them taken out…

You started by taking away Remus and then followed it by making Peter the secret keeper and followed by making sure Sirius went into hiding away from them and then you just needed a crackpot seer and a well placed Death Eater to manipulate our Dark Lord. Either way you knew you would win and in the end you thought you struck the jackpot till you examined my scar.

You thought things would be different this time...you just needed to be able to mold the new savior better at an early age. Send him to the vilest of creatures and then to Hogwarts where I would come into the loving arms of a grandfatherly-like teacher to be molded into a perfect asset...Merlin you are such a hack!" Harry roared.

"Harry my boy, you are not thinking rationally...I would have never…" Dumbledore tried to start convincingly

"LIAR!" Harry roared.

"You have one and only one chance to maybe have your life saved. I talked to Nicholas and he told me about your interest of the Elixir of Life. He was afraid of what would have happened if he had not come in time to retrieve the stone…

That's right I know it was him and not you who brought me back in my first year...He supplied me with veritaserum that, by the way, has no way around it's effect no matter how much of an immunity you have built up" Harry said taking out a vile and then he levitated it on the Headmaster's desk..

"Drink up and if you past certain questions I may let you live" Harry commanded.

"Harry I will gladly..." Albus started, then with a quick look to Fawkes, was protected as the phoenix fire flashed in front of him and Dumbledore sent out a stunner.

With a quick swish of his wand Harry sent the bird flying out of the way as the Death Eaters fired quick curses at the Headmaster.

The old man blocked them with an extremely powerful shield, as Harry dodged the stunner.

With a wave of his hand he almost disarmed Dumbledore with wandless magic that just needed a tad more power.

Harry quickly followed by throwing a snake handled throwing blade that made contact with the wand hand of the Headmaster, who was still engaged in battle with the 6 other Death Eaters.

Dumbledore let out a moan of pain when the blade made it's way through and he dropped the elder wand.

He quickly dove to retrieve it but it was too late.

Harry easily summoned to the wand before the older man could get to it.

He caught it with the skill of a seasoned seeker and smiled.

"You know I am not very good with unforgivables…but with this new wand…." Harry started looking at the alarmed looking Headmaster.

"Harry no….please don't….think of what your parents..."

"Avada Kedavra!" 

Harry roared as the green sickly light came out of his wand and soared through the air, hitting Dumbledore straight in the chest.

It hit with such force that it took him off his feet and sent him crashing through the back window.

"You will never speak of my parent's again you manipulative bastard!" 

Harry yelled as he grasped his wand with so much pressure that his knuckles started turning white.

"Fawkes...Leave this world of man...it is not worthy of you..." Harry stated.

The Phoenix sang a sad note before disappearing in fire forever.

"Well done Harry! I daresay I could not have done better myself" exclaimed Bellatrix as she made her way over and placed her hands on his arm and shoulder seductively.

"That's enough of that Bella. You all need to head out immediately before the aurors break through our barrier ward to the castle. I also doubt your barrier will last too much longer Rowle, the Order will make their way here soon enough...Draco...hurry up do it...this will be your final task into the ranks" Harry commanded.

"Right...I am sorry about this Harry" Draco stated and Harry merely nodded.

"Reducto!" Draco shouted aiming at Harry's arm the made a sick crack. 

He then sent a stinger at his face and a cutting curse to his leg and finished with a burning curse to Harry's shoulder.

"Son of a bitch this hurts...this should convince the others let's move out" Harry stated and they did.

They came down the steps only to see a small part of the outside wall to disappear and from it came Neville, Dean and Seamus all with wands drawn.

Bellatrix and the others were ready to attack till Neville spoke up.

"What are you waiting for!? Go get out before they come here" Neville spoke to them and the Death Eaters looked surprised until Harry motioned for them to go and they once again did.

Harry and the Lion trio followed and sealed the secret passage.

The group waited until a group of aurors stormed the castle and sprinted through to the commotions and noise of the Order.

They were naive enough to not even leave anyone back to stand watch.

"Too damn easy" Harry laughed to himself as he led his forces out after vanishing his Death Eater attire.

The groups split as the Death Eaters and Draco headed out to the grounds.

Harry threw himself haphazardly on the ground and told Seamus and Dean to go call for the Order to report they had found an injured Harry chasing the Death Eaters out.

They did as told and Neville administered basic student healing treatment to Harry to keep up the charade.

The first to arrive was Tonks who let out a small sob as she slid next to Harry and gave him a careful hug. 

The metamorph was pretty close to Harry seeing as he treated her with respect and treated her just like any other friend along with flirting with her and making her laugh like only a true friend could.

"Harry what did they do to you!?" asked a teary Tonks.

"It's alright. They just got a couple lucky shots...I was overpowered..." Harry said faking like he was ill and weak.

The Order then came with some aurors and Harry got healed and settled only to hear shouts of fear and anguish come from outside.

The group made their way out in an instant and no one saw the small smirk grace Harry's lips as students came into view, crowding around a body.

It was newly revived professors and Hagrid who broke up the students as they made their way through before they to gasped and shock set in.

Harry started to have tears escape his eyes as he fell to the ground and clutched his head down in his hands and began to shake upon seeing the dead corpse of Dumbledore.

Too almost all it seemed like the young adult was crying in hysterics for the loss, but in reality he was shaking to keep his happiness and laughter in and his tears were that of joy.

The manipulator who had gotten his parents and many others families killed and the man who isolated Sirius and sent Remus to the wolves along with causing Peter to betray his parents and Severus to betray his true love was finally vanished from the world of the living.

A soft hand touched his shoulder and helped him up leading him back into the castle. 

He melted into her opulent aroma and rested his head on her shoulder as her blonde locks mildly tickled his chin and his body went more into her curvaceous figure as she helped lead him further into the dungeons to the boys dorms.

As they entered Blaise and Theo immediately stood up and with one motion the girl moved her head motioning to them.

They got the message and left the two alone as the young man and woman made their way to Harry's bed.

"Did everything go to plan Harry?" she asked.

"It went...Daphne...it was bloody brilliant" Harry smiled gleefully to his girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are you going?" asked Daphne as she watched Harry get dressed while she remained under his sheets in his bed.

"So much to do and so little time to do it" Harry replied smirking back to her.

"Off to visit the harem?" she laughed playfully him.

"You know that is getting pretty old" he said to her with a minor glare.

"What else am I supposed to call them" Daphne asked raising her eyebrows in question.

"Just people who I got the…...fortunate opportunity of saving" Harry said pausing in thought for a moment.

"Oh really? You saved ALL of them?" she continued to in questioning comedic way.

"I have good reasons for them all and many owe me life debts" Harry replied smirking.

"Okay i'll play your game" Daphne replied "Granger"

"Saved her from a troll first year and she makes a great researcher and is brilliant as far as book smarts go and spell castings are concerned " Harry answered.

"The Ginger"

"Saved unintentionally when I went to resurrect ….well you know that story. She has untapped animagus powers and is instrumental in infiltration"

"Bones and Abbott?"

"I wasn't about to let their souls get sucked out when those dementors attacked them on the way back from Hogsmeade third year. Also they have very influential and politically tied families and will be key assets"

"Cho?"

"It's not my problem she fancys me. It's actually your fault"

"Oh REALLY?" Daphne asked with a questioning look.

"I just asked her to the ball to make you jealous and throw off Diggory. Two birds one stone. The unintentional after effect is that she likes me and will be another asset in infiltration in the Ravenclaw social network"

"Fine, how about Looney?"

"You know I don't care for that name...All that girl needs is a little friendship and I will be able to take advantage of her father's company once he finds himself out of the picture"

"Well that's a, little ominous...How about...eh hem… Fllleeur" Daphne stated in a mocking manner and stressing her name in a french accent.

"Merlin are all women jealous of veela? I saved her from the grindylows ...and then her sister and all the other captives for that matter to so I could start having foreign assets...nothing more " Harry replied.

"Nothing more?" Daphne asked not fully believing the end part.

"I was not about to argue with a powerful veela on what is and what is not the rightful way to thank someone for saving a family member" Harry retorted with the smallest smirk. "Besides that's what finally got you off your pedestal and got you into considering giving me a shot"

"So basically you're saying that this all partially my fault?" Daphne asked in an amused expression.

"Yep, you got that right" Harry said with mild sarcasm as he finished getting ready to leave.

"And what about the others?" Daphne further inquired.

Harry understood why his girlfriend might be uncomfortable with all the females in his life. But honestly he did not actually care for any of them. They were just assets and would serve their purpose in due time. He didn’t really care for anyone. 

Sure he favored his inner circle members and felt that they were important to him...and he did feel a need to protect them if he could, especially with Daphne….but at the moment, as far as the females were concerned, he just wanted to collect life debts and obtain assets. 

He was going to tell her this but decided against it. 

"I am afraid that I am already on the verge of being late and we will have to continue this conversation another time my lovely vixen" Harry ended.

Daphne smiled when he called her by that name and leaned over as he came back for his usual brief kiss with her before leaving.

Daphne let out a breath of relief as she fell back in the covers hoping that her boyfriend knew what he was doing.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had escaped the castle undetected and made his way to an old familiar mansion. 

He had not been there since his fourth year when the Dark Lord came back into power and conjured his servants after waiting secretly in the shadows as he planned his return.

Harry had been his eyes and ears since first year. 

He also came to be in favor with the Dark Lord when he salvaged the complete debacle of Lucius Malfoy that almost led to the destruction of a piece of Voldemort's soul in his second year. 

Harry had been repaid when the Dark Lord helped him by leading him to his first kill of the cowardice rat that betrayed his parents so easily.

In the beginning there were only two reasons as to why he trusted Voldemort.

It was Nicholas Flamel's warning to him and his gut instinct that led him to believe in the Dark Lord when he first heard of how big of a manipulator Dumbledore was. 

Then came his fourth year when Voldemort finally told him about about all the wrongs the old headmaster had done and that's when any doubt he had was laid to rest.

It was when a young Tom Riddle viewed some of Dumbledore's old memories that the future Dark Lord saw all the plans Gellert and Albus had of revolution.

Tom Riddle could already tell that Dumbledore was on to him when they spoke on the matter and shortly after is when he talked to one Horace Slughorn about Horcruxes . 

There was a reason why Dumbledore was known as the only man Tom had ever feared.

This was because Tom knew his life would perish if Dumbledore was around, since the future Dark Lord knew of the forgotten friendship and the ideals of the newest light hero and wizarding savior. 

Dumbledore would do anything to keep his secret safe and remain the light champion in the eye's of the public.

That included sending Alastor Moody to kill Tom after he had graduated. 

Moody however left that fight without one of his legs and shortly after Tom started his plan on the Horcruxes.

Harry's hand shook with anger at the memories and then breathed out a sigh of comfort knowing that he was the one who took out the fake idol and master manipulator of the wizarding world as he made his way into the mansion.

He was dressed in standard black Death Eater robes but forgoed the mask. He wanted everyone to know his identity and show his unwavering loyalty to Voldemort.

The stationed guards gave him nods of respect as he made his way further in. 

His Head of House was waiting for him outside the doors to the main gathering room and gave an unprecedented and short smile to him before opening the door for him and ushered him inside.

The room was filled with Death Eaters with the new recruits in back and the inner circle in front.

They all became silent in an instant at his arrival as he made his way through to the front. 

He quickly got on a knee and bowed his head before looking up to the Dark Lord's eyes and a smile played on Harry's lips.

"Rise my most loyal and worthy unmarked Death Eater. For all that you have done, you now only need to bow to me" the Dark Lord started with no expression.

"Thank you my Lord" Harry responded rising and added a bow just to show extra respect.

"I have what you wanted" he continued revealing the elder wand in his hand.

The Dark Lord smiled and quickly disarmed Harry and basked in the new power as the wand landed in his hand. 

Voldemort then looked into Harry's mind through their shared link and saw the fight in the Headmaster's office.

"Bravo Harry. All my followers could learn from you. Here is your reward" Voldemort laughed darkly and threw Harry his brother phoenix core wand.

"My lord this is an honor. I would have to decline such a generous gift if I did not no better then decline anything given by you" Harry replied showing respect.

"A wise decision. You will continue your work on wandless magic, but now you shall know the power of dual wands. With these two wands at your hands you will rule with an unbeatable power. well done" the Dark Lord proclaimed and gave him a light applause that queued the cheers, roars of congratulations and tremendous applause from the other inhabitants, Bellatrix's loud shrill being most recognizable.

Voldemort then raised his hand and all fell silent once again.

"Have you completed your own inner circle?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes my lord. Draco shall be my right hand and Neville Longbottom my left. Most of the others are at Hogwarts. There are some to be converted, but all are in place" Harry replied.

"Excellent. I shall lead my army and you shall lead yours. We will give them a show and you will rise among their ranks and when the time is right we will rule all. Even with the old fool gone we still have much work ahead of us..." Voldemort stated in thought.

"In those regards, a date and time has been set" Harry added.

"Well done. Severus do make sure my pupil has more than adequate means to celebrate tonight. We have won the first battle effortlessly and it is cause for much celebration" Voldemort ordered.

"Of course my Lord" Snape complied stepping forward giving a bow.

"Now let us talk about the next stages..." the Dark Lord continued

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat back in a comfy dark green chair in the Slytherin common room as he watched his fellow housemates make fools of themselves from too much alcohol while others danced in a far too inappropriate way seeing as the younger years were allowed to be in the celebration as a party continued on in the snake pit.

He saw Tracey and Blaise getting hot and heavy while Theo was flirting with seventh year girls. Crabbe and Goyle were competing for attention from Bulstrode who had become semi-attractive after she was taken under the wing of her fellow snake friends and was given a complete makeover and nutrition plan.

Harry smiled to himself knowing it was he who encouraged the girls do it. 

He need a united house in order to go through with his plans and tonight was the night that he knew he had succeeded.

The older years knew his place among the Death Eaters and the younger years were told by their parents to make alliances with him and he made it easy for them as he gave them all a warm welcome as well as making it a point to show his power.

Merlin he loved to be King of the Serpents as he sat contently on his throne, drink in hand, with his voluptuous queen in his lap as he continued to watch over his small kingdom.

"Things are going quite perfectly" Daphne spoke softly to him.

"It is isn't it? I was hoping that we wouldn't have any light supporters in my house and it looks like there aren't" Harry replied looking over all the Slytherins who seemed to be having a great time. 

"Even if there were some bad pumpkins I had plans to take care of the problem but I was not looking forward to it"

"And you're sure no one is faking their moods?" Daphne asked.

"Yes I am. I already probed everyone's mind discreetly which is all the proof I need...however, being my semi-paranoid self, I also had Snape do a check. He told me everyone was good after he finished warding the area" he answered.

"Well then my King I believe this does cause for more celebration" Daphne stated in a seductive tone.

"What did you have in mind my Royal Wench?" Harry asked comedically giving her curvaceous bum a small squeeze.

"You Prat!" she laughed giving his arm a playful swat.

"I apologize for my sarcastic tongue my Lady. How can I ever make it up to you?" Harry asked leaning in for a quick kiss.

Daphne played along after the small embrace.

"Oh I am sure I can think of something" she purred in a lustful manner as she got up, taking his hand, and led him to his bedroom.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry got dressed the morning before the train ride back home as he put on his black dress robes with his other four roommates.

"Alright let's head out. Crabbe, Goyle you know your roles correct?"

"Yeah" they replied in a sluggish tone.

I swear I think I should bring those two to get their minds checked sometime.

"Good. Let's roll" Harry ordered mildly leading them out.

Harry had to put up his occlumency shields as he sat on an uncomfortable white chair as he listened to speech after speech on how wonderful Dumbledore was. 

He had to restrain himself from outright laughing at some of it and played the chuckle off as a small sob.

The Minister, McGonagall, Aberforth, Moody and a handful of others spoke and Harry felt like he might burst at any moment if he was forced to hear anymore. 

The only thing he was pleased to see was that the press was in full attendance and it calmed him when he got a message from his shared connection.

He discreetly put his hand in his pocket and activated a galleon that sent out the signal to a handful of his inner circle.

It was halfway through Diggle's speech that a huge bang erupted from afar and a handful of aurors on guard went down to curses and the long awaited mayhem finally began.

Harry was one of the first ones out of his seat as he rushed to the funeral crashers.

The skies began to become very dark and soon a small army of dementors poured out of the clouds like a massive rain-shower as they made their way to the attendees and crashed against several quickly cast patroni.

A Death Easter fired the Dark Mark into the sky as they charged the weary looking crowd.

"Show time!" Harry thought to himself as he gave out a roar as his wand pushed out of his arm holster and into his hand. 

He waved it around his head once before letting out a curse in the form of a magical shock wave that hit the front line of Death Eaters but only temporarily pushed them back as they easily shielded it.

That curse was merely a distraction as his allies joined him.

Neville, Blaise, Seamus, Theo, Dean, Sirius and Remus joined him in another volley as they charged the while Moody, Kingsley, Tonks and the professors and aurors joined them.

A giant goat patronus was holding the dementors at bay and Harry was glad that Aberforth had stayed behind.

Both sides were doing remarkably well in the fighting and chaos. 

Some Death Eaters got hit as did Kingsley, Dawlish, Hestia Jones, professor Sprout and Slughorn. 

Snape took a hit on purpose as did Theo, Seamus, Blaise and then Harry, who braced for impact as he let a blasting curse hit him and he flew back.

He then got serious and with one fluid motion sent a patronus to attack the dementors and then sent out a stream of magic that split up to multiple bolts that burnt through Death Eaters' shields and screams could be heard from the black cloaked mob.

Harry was not sure if it was good acting or he overdid it with his new dual wand connection. 

His second wand had heated up in his cloak but he could of sworn he stopped the spell from doing vital damage right before it made real contact. 

Either way, his spell gave them the advantage they needed as they started to push the enemy back.

Death Eaters called for a retreat as more of their comrades fell. 

The dementors made one last desperate attack to get a soul before they to were driven back with the combined forces of Patroni.

Remus and Sirius quickly grabbed a hold of Harry and led him back to the castle as the reporters tried to get a good view of him. 

Harry followed them and walked through to the crowd to see faces of pure and utter fear set upon them and he was glad that Crabbe and Goyle stayed back as told even though they knew the dementors would be coming. 

He made only one stop and that was to grab Daphne who shuddered up against him and held his hand which calmed them both as Harry's guardians led him in.

They walked through the halls and decided to make their way to the Room Of Requirement till things died down.

"Can't say I was exactly thrilled with that plan pup" Sirius said breaking the silence.

"I'd have to agree, but I will say that no one in their right mind would think you took that curse on purpose...at least your plan worked" Remus replied.

"Was that really necessary?" Daphne asked still a little shaken.

"Just wait...All of you...Today marks the day of a new beginning" Harry stated with a growing grin to which the others looked unsure about. 

"Just sit back and relax...the show is just about to begin"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry laughed out loud as he put down the Daily Prophet.

The article talked about Dumbledore's funeral and the attack. 

It mentioned that although the leader of light had fallen a new light was ready to takes it's place in the form of the "Chosen One".

The paper also mentioned the loss of three aurors who were guarding the entrance and the heroics of his classmates and listed both the Gryffindors and Slytherins by name.

"Why can't all my plans go this easy!?" Harry laughed to himself as his quasi-guardians looked at him with semi looks of amusement as they ate their breakfast at the kitchen table.

Remus and Sirius were not supporters of the dark force per-se but they had no love for the current ministry or any of the light for that matter given all they had been through.

Their best friends were dead, they themselves were cast out from society and if it wasn't for Harry they may not have even wanted to have continued living.

They owed the young Potter lord more than they could give and they were both ready to do anything in their power to raise their best friends' child to whatever potential he wanted to be driven to. 

The days of saving those who so easily turned against them and wanted to see them thrown behind bars and living in utter filth were dead and over.

They now were proud members of Harry's Inner Circle.

"It's good to see you in such high spirits pup. It makes me feel like I'm sitting with James" Sirius grinned.

"And Lils for that matter" added Remus.

Harry merely responded with a smile. 

He was never, and most likely would never be, one to share a strong connection with anyone including his dead parents, but it did feel...uplifting?...was that what he was feeling? 

That would need to controlled better if he was to continue on his success but for now he was going to enjoy the compliments.

The first pieces of his masterful vision were coming to fruition. 

Thanks to the media, he was going to be looked as the new hope. He was now one of the new leader's of light and with almost all his assets in play... things looked bright for the future.

He was almost done with his own breakfast when Valor, his snowy white owl, came swooping in and landed on his his shoulder.

He gave his his loyal friend some bacon before taking the letter and nodded to her in thanks as she nodded back and flew out.

Harry opened up the envelope and read the letter. As he continued to read, a smile began to form on his face and became wider and wider before once again he let out a laugh.

Sirius and Remus looked at him questionably before Harry slid the letter across the table for them to read.

"They are offering you an honorary position and early start into the auror corps?" asked a flabbergasted Sirius as he finished by reading Amelia Bone's signature.

"And they are also inviting you as a honorary guest of honor of the Minister himself at the Ministry Gala!?" Remus exclaimed.

"Harry I warned you about brewing liquid luck potion" Sirius joked.

"You are so funny you old mutt" Harry responded before summoning the formal letter back into his possession.

"This bit of information will speed things up and it seems like I have much work to do. Please, try to stay out of trouble until I get back...then we can have some fun" Harry stated devilishly as he crossed the room to floo out leaving two smirking human canines in his wake.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This will indeed speed up our plans" the dark lord spoke freely to Harry as they conversed in a top secret warded room of headquarters.

"Speaking of...you should get some more back into you" Harry stated informally.

Voldemort gave him a look before replying "So once again let me reiterate my concerns. I have my immortality in place and you would like for me to risk lowering the chances?" the dark lord replied questioningly.

Harry sighed knowing he was going to have to explain things to his paranoid teacher. 

In the presence of Death Eaters he held his tongue and showed the utmost respect to Tom, but when they were alone it allowed for him to state his thoughts without repercussion and in turn Tom dropped the all-high and mighty act as well.

"Just from activating your diary alone...it has caused your mind to see more clearly, no? You said it yourself that you felt more powerful... and that was just by putting that piece of your soul into a human body. If I were to reconnect you with another horcrux your power and mind would grow and on another plus... you would look less like a scaly snake monster" Harry laughed.

Voldemort took a second before replying to his pupil as he looked around the room.

Nagini was by his side and on a nearby shelf stood the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, and the Locket of Slytherin. 

The ring that held the deathly hallow was in a different hidden area. 

There was also what looked to be a cryogenic tube that contained the body of Percy Weasley who was taken over by the piece of soul from Voldemort's diary.

It was Harry who went after and sought his soul fragments to keep them safe. 

Tom had admitted to himself that when he hid his soul pieces he was far too young, reckless and overconfident that no one would ever figure out his immortality plans. 

It was after learning about Regulas Black's betrayal that he gave Harry the mission of bringing them to him safely.

It was also around this time that they figured out Harry had a piece of his soul in him as well. 

They used this to their advantage and were able to freely communicate with each other without ever being found out. They also found out that, like the dark lord, Harry was also able to draw upon the magic of those with the dark mark. 

Not to the extent Voldemort could, but he was always happy to have his ample amount of magical reserves in case he ever found himself in a sticky situation.

"You have yet to let me down... so I will concede. However, only one for now" Voldemort ordered.

"Well of course...if you became too human overnight your followers might think that their great lord was actually capable of understanding human beings" Harry laughed mockingly.

"Your humor is not amusing...I also am perfectly adept in reading people's minds without them even being aware" the dark lord retorted.

"Reading people is your Achilles Heel...no matter how far you delve into the mind, you are unable to interpret their emotions or thoughts...It's the price of ripping the soul" Harry replied giving Voldemort a look that asked to be proven wrong.

"Enough of this useless chatter let's get on with the ritual" the dark lord added trying to get back on point giving Harry a minor glare.

"You know that look could pull you a gig as a punk emo model...you might even land a front cover in Witch Weekly" Harry laughed merrily.

Tom was about to go for his wand before Harry stopped him.

"That's what we call sarcasm...which only furthers my point that you can't read people for jack diddly" Harry added.

"You made your point...let's get on with this...start with the cup" Voldemort ordered as he walked forward and stopped his reach for the elder wand.

Harry just rolled his eyes as he went over and grabbed the cup horcrux and placed it a few feet in front of the dark lord and then walked over in the opposite direction, past Tom, and turned around after a couple of paces so he looked at his teacher's back.

"This will feel strange so try to keep from freaking out" Harry commented to the dark lord who merely nodded in acceptance as Harry got down on a knee and tapped the ground with his wand.

A gigantic complex rune lit up in violet light on the ground. 

Tom was in the center of it and the cup was on the border line top part of the rune and Harry's wand stayed on the opposite end.

Harry ended up chanting for five minutes straight before he returned his wand and laid his hands at the bottom of the rune as the light began to become brighter and brighter and magic poured out of the ground and a light muffled moan was let out from Voldemort.

The light grew to binding measures and the whole room became covered in light violet colored magic. At it's peak, it started seeping back into the ground from which it came.

The cup was sizzling with heat but Harry was not focused on that.

No... he was focused on Tom who looked like a new man. 

He was nowhere close to what he looked like in his handsome youthful days...but he also no longer looked like a total monster.

He now had some hair return and his skin gained color and he had more prominent facial features.

"How do you feel?" asked Harry who was smirking as he admired his work.

"Lucky for you...I feel like...I have evolved... The power, even my thoughts...you did well my apprentice" Voldemort replied looking very pleased indeed.

"Your welcome...my Master" Harry smirked.

"Sarcasm...interesting" the dark lord laughed which was actually somewhat shocking to Harry.

"This will take some time to get used to..." Tom stated looking at a quickly conjured mirror as he glamoured himself too look more like his normal self. 

"In turn for this I have gotten something for you..." Voldemort smiled to himself as he swept his wand at another shelf and an object was revealed that he summoned to Harry.

Harry easily caught the item but was at first a little confused as to what it did. It looked to be a silver sword handle with no blade attached to it.

"What exactly am I supposed to do with this?" Harry asked.

"Put some magic into it and find out" Tom stated like it was obvious.

Harry did as told and a red blade made of pure magical energy formed. 

Harry could feel the power radiating off of it. However, it was also greatly exhausting his own magic.

"The more you practice with it the better it will serve you. Magic or solid, it will cut through your enemy's defenses with much ease. Use it wisely..." Voldemort stated.

"Gratitude" Harry replied as he stashed the new weapon in his clothes.

"Now that this warm and heartfelt moment is over let us discuss more important matters" Voldemort smirked.

Harry was flabbergasted as one thought crossed his mind… 

Had Tom just cracked a joke!?


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh no Minister I have no problem in supporting the ministry 100%. I believe the more you and I are in the paper, showing everyone how well the ministry is handling things, the better off we will all be" Harry answered with a fake smile on his face as he sat next to Cornelius Fudge at the Ministry Gala. 

It was late June when the event finally took place.

Fudge would not even be in power if it wasn't for Harry. 

Snape had played his role perfectly when he told the former headmaster that Voldemort was back in his fourth year. 

Harry had helped Tom suppress the response on the dark mark in order to remain in the shadows. Snape also reported falsely that Wormtail was his right hand man.

Harry had to keep his occlumency shields up when he recanted his fake story that it was Peter who managed to make the Tri-Wizard cup a portkey to capture Harry. The fake story also told 

Dumbledore of how his asset managed to overpower the rat and made it back safe and sound before ever seeing Voldemort.

This led Dumbledore on his one man crusade telling of how the dark lord had returned but yet he had no way of backing his story due to his reluctance to give up Snape as his source. From there the media made the old Headmaster look to be an old senile fool. Fudge even went as far as to put Dolores Umbridge at Hogwarts.

Harry at first did not mind the toad like woman, but when she had put some of his Slytherins in detention and used torturous methods on them... things changed.

He had gotten the aurors to come into the school through Susan Bones and her aunt and when they found blood quills and voluntary memories from students of detentions... she was taken off to Azcaban.

No matter how hard Fudge tried to sweep the matter under the carpet the media eventually got wind of it. Fudge publicly denounced Umbridge but he knew that would not be enough especially after Tom announced his return to the world.

Fudge had got in contact with Harry from the suggestion of Lucius Malfoy and in exchange for a vast number of agreements, he had given his support of Fudge in the press. 

Harry claimed that without Fudge's quick actions and decisive nature in putting away Umbridge, things could have gone so much worse and further stated that the he remained comforted knowing that he was in the safety and protective care of the ministry.

He smirked to himself as he thought of just how beneficial it had been to have the minister in his pocket. He had gotten Sirirus's freedom and had gotten both Remus and Sirius to be his magical guardians , which greatly angered Dumbledore. 

Also the Potter and Black families gave supportive influential and financial backing to keep Fudge in office which didn't hurt either.

"...and that is why we work so well together. We both want what's best for the people" stated Fudge as Harry only half listened, but still portrayed a mask of interest in whatever the easily manipulated man was saying.

"I was also so glad to hear that you have accepted our offer at early entry to the auror corps" the minister smiled with glee. "I dare say you could teach some of own aurors a thing or two from what I have seen of your battling techniques"

"Oh Minster you are going to make me blush" Harry stated trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh none of this Minister nonsense Harry. It's Cornelius when we are like this" Fudge replied gleefully. "I must say I have not even seen some spell work like that and I frequent auror training quite often"

"It is not well acknowledged...I learned much from my families' libraries" Harry then paused for a second, examining that the Minister had a few beverages, and then putting a small bit of compulsion in the next words he spoke.

"I wish I could do more….protect more people with my more powerful spell work...however, I am afraid that some spell work might turn too many heads and I may indeed be reprimanded for the use of them" Harry spoke in the best innocent manner he could.

"Hmmm are these spells dark?" asked Fudge in thought.

"They might be looked at like that because they are not necessarily categorized yet….however I...I just can't...I just can think that I am not doing everything in my power to protect all the innocents that I possibly can...do you know what I mean" asked Harry with his hopeful young eyes looking into those of the minster. 

"Come on fishy fishy" Harry thought to himself as he waited for the response.

Cornelius looked over the crowd before answering. 

They were at a large rectangular table that was slightly elevated so they could look over the vast number of guests and important political figures in the banquet area. 

It was a similar setup to what the great hall was at the Yule Ball.

"I have to tend to agree Harry. The only problem is regulation and there can be no abuse with this or else I am afraid we may once again be thrown into the spotlight with the media" Fudge stated with minor worry.

"Why don't you give it more thought and think on it later" Harry replied knowing that he succeeded.

"Agreed. Oh look dessert! I heard you are a big fan of treacle tart so I made sure to get only the finest bakers to make one specially for our table. Here it comes" Fudge replied gidiley like a child for sweets as many servers came out, one came over to their table with a giant treacle tart on top. 

The server slowed his pace before altogether coming to a hult.

"For a pure magical world!" the man roared to a gobsmacked crowd as he raised his wand at Fudge.

"Avada Kedavra!" came his second roar.

Harry quickly grabbed and flung the minister down to the floor.

At the same time he flipped the table over with his wand, gaining some protection, as the killing curse soared over them and clammered into the wall making a loud bang.

It was at that point that the other servers started their own attacks on unexpecting guests.

"What in the Devil!? We hired the caterers from out of country how?..." Fudge began from his crouched position.

"Most likely mercenaries sir. We need to get you out of here now!" Harry stated firmly.

He saw that a little ways away Scrimgeour and Dawlish were trying to make their way over to get the two to safety, but were bogged down by constant barrages of spells as they had secured cover right by a hidden emergency exit.

"We need to leave now! Head down and worry about nothing but making your way forward" Harry ordered not letting Fudge respond as he fired a bombarda at the closest dessert cart that sprayed food everywhere.

This gave him the momentary distraction they needed as Harry grabbed the minister and pushed him forward. 

With his wand hand he made a large circular motion that gave them a powerful mobile shield as they went towards the two waiting men.

"Brilliant Potter!" exclaimed Scrimgeour as they made it to the safety of the debris made holdout.

"Thank you sir. Cornelius I ask permission to go after the terrorists with lethal force" Harry asked formally.

"Granted! You have my permission to do whatever is necessary to make those bastards pay for what they have done!" Fudge confirmed.

"On my mark, get ready to get him to safety and then I expect all aurors immediately" Harry stated taking charge with minor compulsion magic, but the two senior aurors seemed comfortable with it, both wishing to see the skills of the "Chosen One".

Harry built up his magic as a black smoking ball started to charge up at the tip of his wand.

He quickly looked up to see what was going on in.

Using his occulemncy, he reviewed all he had seen in the brief moment.   
His guardians were battling with the Amelia bones and Mad Eye. The aurors main goal was protection and evacuation. 

Many guest were injured and some light supporters were dead from what he could tell as he came back to reality.

The massive black smoking ball of magic became finished and with one fluid motion Harry sent it soaring into the middle of the room.

It burst apart before magical darkness spread throughout the room. It continued to spread as the mercenaries tried to wind blast it away with no success.

Harry sent a reducto at the ground a little bit away before he transfigured the rubble to an army of snakes who he ordered to go after the enemy.

"Go now while you can" Harry ordered once again at the impressed aurors and minister.

They nodded and left to the secret exit. 

Harry then sent a message to his house elves to start taking people to safety.

"Mercenairesssssss…. come out and playyyyyyyyyy!" Harry laughed to himself as he hoisted himself over his protected barricade and ran into the darkness. 

In the darkness he wasn't exactly able to see, but he could sense the basic outline of the enemy as he headed forward. 

Cries of the attackers could be heard as his snakes made contact, which also helped tracking them down even if some enemies were managing to destroy his serpents.

The first attacker was easy enough to find. With a flick of his wand a whip sprang out and wrapped around the man's neck.

With a skilled pull, there was a crack and the man went down. Harry went over to the next one who noticed him when he hit a chair.

A cutting curse was sent his way which he managed to evade quickly as it only nicked his shoulder.

This however caused him to not hold back anymore as he took out his other wand and summoned a nearby attacker into the enemy that started to fire blindly.

Upon contact the man killed his fellow comrade. The killer must have known the other man because he let out a gasp of realization but could not react further as Harry took a nearby steak knife and sent it into the man's throat putting the man down. 

Once again glad Sirius had taught him the art of throwing knives.

He moved forward and his body began to heat up with magic as he continued on.

Two enemy comrades had found each other and with two slashes of his wands they each were hit with spells. 

It took a second but the part of the body the spell hit began to heat up on the men who cursed and screamed in pain. Then there was the sound that Harry had only heard in the kitchen, when Remus forgot to stir a sauce before it exploded in a mess.

Their outburst triggered others to head in that direction.

A mist soared at them from his wand that was virtually undetectable in the dark.

His other wand shot out an electrical current that took out three more but the others managed to shield.

Harry knew it had come down to him and seven highly skilled and deadly mercenaries.

More wind charms were tried along with explosion curses, but nothing worked on the darkness. 

Then to Harry's dismay one shout out a patronus that started to break away and eat up and vanish the darkness.

"Damn" Harry thought to himself as he put away his extra wand as the other six enemies cast their own patronus that quickly made things very clear.

Harry acted fast and with a bit of magic tapped his wand to a table and then banished it to the seven remaining attackers. 

Without hesitation they blasted the incoming table.

The table burst apart on contact, but turned into acid. 

Some blocked the acid with a physical shields but two went the magical shield route and had the acid spurt over them.

They went down as they looked to be liquefying.

The remaining five were furious as they finally got a good look at Harry.

They were about to throw lethal spells of their own, until Harry plopped down and summoned himself to the outer walls.

It became too late for the enemy as they looked around to an army of wands pointed at them from a slew of aurors.

They stood no chance of making it out alive as volleys upon volleys of spells came at them.

Their shields quickly broke due to the heavy bombardment before they fell to an uncountable number of lethal spells. 

Harry looked to see Scrimgeour was one of the many among them and guessed that the minister had given permission to all to use any means possible to take down the enemy.

He let out a breath of relief as he saw the battle had ended. 

No matter how hard he trained, it felt like real life battles always took more out of him than he anticipated.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only after countless questions, and the order from Fudge himself to let Harry go home, before he was he allowed to leave with his guardians.

Valor was waiting patiently for him with mail when he got in.

Harry immediately opened the letter when he saw who had written and scanned it before laughing lightly.

"So?" Sirius asked questioningly as Harry was finished.

"Well in good news I planted the seed in Fudge's mind tonight and everything should be smooth sailing from here" Harry replied.

"And?" Remus asked looking at the letter.

"Oh this? It's nothing, but apparently if I ever plan something like this again without telling my girlfriend...she will be doing something to my manly bits that she swears will not end well for me….or my future children" Harry grimaced slightly as his two guardians let out hearty laughs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short one

“Ahhhhhh! Let me go, let me go!” Harry shouted as he was dragged into the throne room of Voldemort’s by Draco and Neville who all had blood on their Death Eater uniforms along with Harry.

“What is going on here!” demanded the dark lord.

“Let go!” Harry screamed as a force exploded out of him as his left and right hand man went flying back.

Four Death Eater guards went to calm him down but two phoenix feather wands popped into his hands and he summoned the bunch into each other and send them sailing into the wall.

“Enough!” shouted Voldemort as he summoned multiple snakes from the ground to subdue his apprentice. 

The dark lord had expected a very content Harry to come back from the mission. 

What he saw before him disturbed him as his pupil struggled against the snakes’ hold on him.

With a quick flick of his wand the snakes sunk their fangs into Harry and released a calming sedative into him.

This seemed to calm the young man down.

“Draco, Neville what happened!?” the dark lord demanded from the newly awaken followers as more Death Eaters came in to to see what the commotion was about.

The two were about to speak but were beaten to it.

“It was a trap! It was a fucking trap! The intel was false. They were waiting for us!...and my inner...Dean...Merlin Damnit!!!” Harry shouted before Voldemort put more calming draught in him.

“What!?” the dark lord roared looking at Harry’s most trusted to elaborate.

“It’s true my lord” Draco replied.

“We got to the meeting place of the Order and were immediately surrounded” Neville added.

“Before we could act Moody had sent a cursed explosion at him” Draco explained.

That’s when Harry spoke back up “Dean shielded it...It would have ended me... It was directed at my head...he shielded...” 

“Dean will be rewarded...” Voldemort started.

“He used his own bloody arm!” Harry shouted “There was no time for shields. The bastard took his arm!... He was an artist! ...that bastard took his dreams!”

“How did you escape?” inquired the dark lord.

“I am not certain my lord” Neville started “After Dean went down we shielded and then Harry grabbed Dean... We became surrounded in fire and were transported here. That’s when Drake and I had to pry him off and get him in here. The others probably are with Dean my Lord”

Voldemort was displeased as he looked into his pupil’s mind. 

He saw the heroics of the muggleborn and the subsequent destruction of the young man’s arm. 

In the end it looks like he was wrong in his pupil’s choice to have a muggleborn in his circle.

But was more pressing than the failed mission was the traitor in their midst.

“A new mission. Someone has not only betrayed us, but your new lord as well” Voldemort told them referring to Harry. 

“Track them down and find the truth behind this act of betrayal”

“Yes my lord” the two young men bowed and left quickly to find out the traitor in their midst.

“Leave us now!” 

The other Death Eaters bowed quickly before high tailing it out leaving just Harry and his teacher.

With a sigh the dark lord released the confines of his pupil before Harry collapsed on the ground.

“Your frustration is understandable, but your emotion is too much. We need to move forward with our plans faster than expected” Voldemort stated giving his hand to his student.

“Agreed” Harry sighed as well, before accepting the hand, getting up and vanishing the blood from his Death Eater robe.

“We will find the traitor, you will get your revenge and you will become invincible. The Order will not know what hit them Harry”

“Oh they will Tom. They will quickly figure out just how powerless they are. No more hiding. I have been fighting with far too much held back. I will become invincible and then use everything in my arsenal against them. They will pay for what they have done to my soldier...They will meet Rexttop next and cower in fear” he spoke as his eyes shined with emerald light.

“First things first” the dark lord reminded him.

“Yes, I know. This mission was not ours to begin with” replied the young Death Eater.

“Therein lies the question. Whoever was behind this wanted to hurt me, us, all of us. The target.The one who was supposed to lead. The question is....” Voldemort started as his red flames looked into the emerald lights of his most trusted.

“Who wants Lucius Malfoy dead…?” Harry ended.


	5. Chapter 5

His head laid across her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair, trying to relax him more, even after their draining night. 

 

While Daphne’s one hand stroked his hair the other traced calming patterns on his bare back that was not protected by the sheet that was currently protecting their naked forms.

 

Harry appreciated his girlfriend’s gesture even though he would not admit to her in his present moment.

 

They were in a similar situation right before he went on his last mission. 

 

She had warned him to be careful, but he took her suggestion lightly. He couldn't even fathom that the mission would be a trap.

 

To her credit, Daphne never once brought it up and instead welcomed him into her comforting arms.

 

Arms…

 

Arm...

 

Something that Dean was now missing.

 

After the ambush everyone had gone onto high alert and paranoia swept through the Death Eater ranks. There was a traitor in their midst and Harry’s men were doing everything in their power to find the culprit.

 

However, they had yet to be successful.

 

So it was understandable that when there was a knock at the door, both of the young lovers slightly jumped. 

 

Harry pushed his mind shields up before he kissed his girlfriend lightly as he made his way up and out.

 

Putting on some clothes, he looked around before summoning his wand, quickly casting a spell at the four poster bed that drew the curtains closed and obscured Daphne, before answering.

 

“Come in” he commanded with slight irritation before his left and right hand men entered.

 

“My Lord, we have him” Draco spoke first.

 

“Where?” Harry replied with interest.

 

“We found him in Knockturn, we are keeping him in the dungeons” Neville answered.

 

Harry nodded and moved forward as his top two followers parted, giving him an exit, before following their lord to the lower level.

 

When he entered he saw that both Theo and Seamus were subduing the prisoner while Blaise had his wand drawn on the bound man.

 

“Rowle...what have you done” Harry spat as the Death Eater’s eyes bulged in surprise and fear.

 

“Har...My lord” Rowle corrected under his restraints “I don’t...I am sorry I honestly don’t know” he answered looking down.

 

“Maybe you need some help remembering” Draco spoke up as he drew his wand and was backed by Neville.

 

The only thing that held Malfoy back from casting the torture curse was Harry’s hand, that went up, telling him to pause and hold off.

 

They both backed down, putting their wands away, while Harry carefully studied the man before him.

 

“Let me enter your mind” he more of commanded then asked.

 

“Of course my lord” Rowle replied.

 

Harry spent no time before delving into the man’s mind as he passed through the mind shields. 

 

He went to look into the man’s most current memories.

 

The first memory was that of fear.

 

The fear of hearing of the failed attack.

 

Then came  his subsequent act of fleeing for his life. 

 

He was the source that provided the details of the order meeting.

 

Pushing on further resulted in fuzzy memories. 

 

Harry focused in on said memories but they pushed back. 

 

It was Rowles mind shields that were causing this to happen, of that he was certain. 

 

However, to legilimens like him and Tom and a handful of others, he saw that they were unintentional. 

 

Someone or someones had prevented Rowle from viewing his own past events.

 

It was with minor regret that Harry left the man’s mind.

 

The rooms inhabitants were waiting with baited breath for answers, but they knew better then to ask him a question while he appeared to be in such concentration. 

 

“Rowle, you have been loyal up till now and you are an inner circle member. I have a plan that may cause you your life if I fail, but if I succeed you will be forgiven and your status will be remain unchanged. Will you accept?”

 

It only took a moment before he replied, “Yes my lord, I accept” 

 

“Good” Harry stated before biting down on his thumb, drawing out blood.

 

Various profanities of “Ah shit” were spoken by his followers as they figured out what he was doing.

 

Harry drew a blood rune on Rowle’s forehead before preparing himself.

 

Using blood magic always came with the chance of death after a certain time or if the wielder didn’t know exactly what they were doing or didn’t have enough magical power. 

 

It was the price of gaining access to so much power all at once.

 

“I’ll be right back” were his last words before he jumped back into Rowle’s mind.

 

The man screamed out in pain for close to a whole minute as the others started to panic.

 

Draco and Neville were contemplating ways to ensure their lord’s safety while the other three were debating whether or not to keep the prisoner from moving so much.

 

No one needed to worry any further when Harry came back to and Rowle stopped his screams that were now replaced by small whimpers.

 

“He is innocent. Get him back to the infirmary and make sure he is taken care of” Harry commanded.

 

Seamus and Theo instantly relieved the man over their combined restraints while Blaise helped him up.

 

The three followers and Rowle left to fulfill their task, leaving Draco and Neville to converse with their leader.

 

“I know everything. Rowle was set up, as the fall man. I know who did it, who was involved...but the why is still unclear” Harry told his most loyal.

 

“What is next my lord?” asked Neville while Draco listened intently for the answer.

 

Harry looked at the two with dark eyes that emphasized the ever-growing anger in his emeralds.

 

Only one word needed to be said to paint a picture on what was to come.

 

That word…

  
“Retaliation” 


	6. Chapter 6

It's weird  but then again it always is. Every time Harry replayed it, it was the same. 

Tom just wanted to meet his equal. He got the information from Wormtail. He made his way into the house easy enough. He came in only to see James on the floor, already dead, lying on the ground. Alarmed, Tom scanned the whole house. He was under the impression that someone already took Harry.

Tom was about to retreat before he felt the presence from upstairs. He made his way up quickly and was stopped when he laid his eyes on her. His eyes were on Lily. She had put her son in the crib and looked to be confounded. Tom went to cast a dispelling charm when his body froze. 

His body was starting to be controlled by another. There was only one person in the continent who could do this. 

"Shit" he gasped as realization dawned on him . "Albus this was all your doing, wasn't it?"

“You were very foolish to have come here Tom. The Potters were under my protection".

"Protection? Really? Don’t you mean under your control? Like how you tried to control me and who knows how many others. I may fear death but you fear those who have the potential to become more powerful than yourself . It's too bad the Potters were starting to lose faith in you wasn't it? I see you have killed James. Will Lily be next before you end me? Better get rid of the boy while we are at it right? Don't want any witnesses" Tom replied with dark sarcasm.

"I will not be harming Lily" Dumbledore responded, pulling down the invisibility cloak with his free hand, “You however..." he responded directing Tom's wand to her.

Tom struggled under the pressure as he tried to resist “You old manipulative-” he spurted out as his hand began to shake as his vocal cords were taken over.

“Avada Ke-” Tom started before he managed to jerk his hand away. Unfortunately that only led to his wand being pointed at the infant in the room.

This action managed to wake Lily out of her confined state and jump in front of her son.

“What are you doing here!?” she screamed.

“Kill him woman! Albus has betrayed you just like he betrayed me!” Tom roarer as he regained his voice.

Lily did not do as requested although her wand did quickly appear as she swung and slashed it as a ribbon of red magic shot out of her wand, throwing Voldemort into the nearby wall as Dumbledore shielded.

In the commotion she ran to get her child.

“Lily wait!” Dumbledore commanded before side stepping an exploding hex as Tom got back on his feet.

“You have grown too powerful for him. He killed you husband and will kill you. He’ll kill us all to remain in power as the supreme light leader!”   

“Silence Tom!” Albus cursed as shot an imperio at him as Voldemort cast an added shield on his mind.

As she saw the events unfold in front of her Lily fired another spell. This time at Dumbledore’s eyes that twinkled in blindness upon impact.

“Child what have you done!” cursed the Headmaster.

Tom took advantage of Albus’s state and fired waves of shadows at him. He would deal with the old fool after examining his possible equal.

“Move aside Potter. I must see the child” Tom commanded.

Lily was having none of this “Over my dead body! Get away” she shouted casting a lethal blasting hex at him as he shielded and got pushed away. A second before he heard Albus cast.

Tom thought he was going to die as he heard the killing curse leave Dumbledore's lips. Albus might have been momentarily blinded but he could still hear and aimed to take him out. 

The sick green light soared past Tom’s eyes as he was pushed back from Lily’s spell.

And then Lily...She stood still. Not out of fear but out of the unequivocal amount of courage and strength a mother has from the bond that she has with her child. The overwhelming and unmatched desire to protect her most precious thing in the world.

She fell to the ground as Dumbledore regained his sight. The old man had an anger and fury in his still twinkled eyes. Tom’s blood ran cold. However, that did not stop him as he charged forward, his own killing curse on his lips.

Dumbledore reacted on instinct and is was with a swift flick of his wand that Tom heard and felt the crack in his wand arm. The bone snapped in half causing the point of his wand to make a 180 degree motion.

The spell had already left his lips as it went racing backwards. Backwards to the child. It was over too quick as he saw the green bounce off and then there was just black.     

* * *

 

Harry woke up and stopped himself just before shouting out a curse. Frustration swept over him as he rubbed his temple. 

When he first met Voldemort he was given the memory of the night his parents were murdered. Harry viewed it in a pensive before putting it into his own mind. It was a constant reminder of why he was doing what he was doing. The memory along with Tom’s presence kept him safe from Dumbledore’s mind probes. However, the memory also invaded his dreams some times when he would fall asleep without his nightly rituals.

The slight groan of his female companion waking up reminded him of why he had not done so last night. She made him forget about everything and then some.

“Morning. Sorry if I woke you” he told her in a soft voice.

“The memory?” she asked as she leaned her head against his as her blond locks cascaded down to the sheet that was covering her ample top region.

He merely nodded in response as she gently ran her soothing fingertips against the exposed skin of his chest and abdominals, briefly stopping to rub his scars that he received from battles. She knew exactly how to calm him without saying a word.

However, he had no time to dottle. He had already spoken with Tom and he needed to head out soon with his strike team to catch the two real betrayer’s off guard. She knew this.

“Be safe” she spoke in a whisper and leaned in to hold him close. 

“I’ll try but can’t make any promises” he replied with a smile as he returned her embrace before getting up and ready to start his next mission.

* * *

 

The sudden appearance of two wings of phoenix fire gave notice to the return to their successful mission. The two Death Eater recruits who were on guard duty at the main HQ briefly locked eyes with Harry before leaving immediately to let Voldemort know the mission was a success.

“Those two put up quite a fight” Remus stated, the first to talk as he swept his sweaty hair back. Harry merrily nodded as he looked to see that his circle were all mostly uninjured. 

“Would of been easier if we didn’t have to bring them in alive. Merlin those little bastards were squirmy” Seamus replied with a sigh of relief as he rubbed his neck before kicking one of the bound and bagged targets on the ground in frustration.

Sirius just grinned “They live up to their reputation. Don’t they my nephew?”

“That’s putting it lightly” Draco drawled as he tried unsuccessfully to heal a gash in his arm “luckily we had the numbers and power on our side” he ended looking at Neville.

“Always got your back” Neville smiled.

“Thanks Nev” Draco replied as Blaise came over and healed his arm.

Theo just shrugged his shoulders “It would have been a lot easier if those aurors didn’t happen to be there as well”

“That’s true. It’s a good thing we have...what exactly is it that you discovered?” Harry’s godfather asked.

“I guess it’s a departing gift from fawkes” Harry replied as he sheathed his dual wands before changing back to the topic at hand “Regardless of the unexpected, what happened happened and you all worked brilliantly. I expected nothing less. Let’s bring these two in and get this all over with. The sooner we put this matter behind us the quicker we can go after the Order” Harry commanded.

The others didn’t need to be told twice as they brought the captives forward and headed in.

“You won’t have a problem with what comes next do you?” Harry asked the hidden Death Eater in the shadows. They nodded their head that they didn’t “Good. Let’s get down to business then” he ended as he headed in himself.

All the Death Eaters were told of who the traitors were but only the Inner Circle of Voldemort’s and Harry’s were allowed to be in the room for the revealing.

Harry stared down at the two and saw the disbelief in some and the fury in others. The anger was clearly visible between the looks Harry and Lucius were sending the two men who were bound and gagged as they kneeled before Tom. Tom himself showed little emotion besides the visible disgust in his eyes.

“My most trusted! My own own Inner Circle! What have you done!” Voldemort roared as the room shook slightly from his accusing voice. He motioned to Harry who nodded and with a quick slash of his wands undid their gags.

“Severus” the dark lord commanded as Snape came over and shoved a special version of veritaserum down their throats.

Although they could now speak, they didn’t dare move their mouths as they briefly looked at each other.

“What in the name of Merlin caused you to do this ultimate act of betrayal?” Harry demanded as one looked to the other before the other spoke.

“Moody. He threatened me. He...we...he knows that I have an illegitimate son at Hogwarts. I had a relationship with a non-pureblood...she didn’t take her contraceptive potion at the right time...After Dumbledore's death the child lost the protection he had. Dumbledore would not harm the child. But Moody would have if I didn’t collaborate” he answered.

“Despicable! Your father would be disgusted with you! With you both!” Tom spat.

“My lord. He is the last heir to the Lestrange lineage. Bella made sure of that when she-” however he was cut off with a silencing charm from Harry.

“No excuses Rodolphus! Or you too Rabastian! You should have come to us! I could have taken the child and made him safe! I own Slytherin for Merlin’s sake!” Harry exclaimed. 

Rabastian looked down at the floor “The child is in Gryffindor” he whispered in his dazed state. The shocks of disgust were visibly heard from the group.

“Even so I could have had one of my men intervene! But now... because of your betrayal... one of my men is hanging on to their life! Crucio!” Harry roared as he briefly put the curse on Rabastian before collecting himself and releasing the curse. “What did Moody tell you!?”

“He said that I needed to confund someone, that was trusted, into breaking into Mundugnus Fletcher's mind at a bar in Knockturn Alley. They would read false information and then bring it back to us. He wanted to make me a spy and at the same time to slowly crumble our forces”

Harry felt that he would have given props to the ex auror if he wasn’t so filled with rage at the sheer incompetence and weakness the two brothers, the ones who were once the most loyal, were showing. He had heard enough.

At least this next event would kill multiple birds with one stone.

“My Lord?” Harry asked for permission.

The dark lord almost sighed before nodding his head “proceed” he commanded.

“Neville” Harry spoke to his left hand man who merely changed his facial features as he walked forward, remembering his parents. Harry had promised him this day would come.

“This is for my mum and dad you piece of filth! Avada Kedavra!” he roared as the sickly green light left his wand and hit Rodolphus in the back as the life from his eyes vanished and he fell to the ground.

“Brother!” Rabastian cried in his dazed state before Neville gagged him with a flick of his wand. Bellatrix then gave a shutter. It was not over any feelings for the man. Rather it was as if something had just lifted from her.

Harry stood forward next and pointed his wand to his chest as he gathered up his very being of soul.  _ 5% should do it  _ he told himself. “Draco” he ordered to his right hand man who conjured a large vial of liquid luck that he made from the guidance of Snape. He poured the vial into the cup of Helga Hufflepuff and waited.

Voldemort reached into his cloak pulling out a red stone before sending it to Harry, who caught it like an expert seeker. Then realization dawned on many as some gasped when they saw the Sorcerer's stone.

With one final gaze upon Rabastian, Harry fired off the killing curse as the other Lestrange brother followed suit as he fell to the ground. With the act of killing Harry was able to rip the 5% of soul out of himself and into the stone. After that was done he took said stone and took the cup from Draco as he began to feel weird. He put the stone into the cup of liquid that turned into the Elixir of Life plus Liquid Luck and the healing attributes that the cup provided.

“With this drink I turn from Harry Potter into...” he paused as he drank the entire concoction, His body seemed to heat up and yet at the same time it soothed over with power and confidence as he smiled broadly “And now I am Rexttop!” Harry roared as he transformed before coming back to his human form.

“Remarkable” the Dark Lord commented in praise. Remarkable was a fitting word to describe how Harry felt.

“Neither shall live while the other survives...I don’t think we are living anymore and we sure as hell are doing much more than surviving” Harry grinned as he felt the new power course through his fingertips.

“Indeed” replied Voldemort with a satisfied smirk “It is now time to strike at the enemy with full force. We will deal the first blow to them and dislodge their foundation stones until their whole world comes tumbling down! What say you my Death Eaters!?” 

Everyone cheered and roared in agreement along with Bellatrix’s wickedly glorious cackle before pulling up their hoods and putting on their masks. Harry himself wore a new mask to distinguish himself from the rest.

“Where to first my lord?” Bellatrix asked in eager anticipation, not caring one bit at her former husband and brother-in-law who still laid dead on the floor.  

Voldemort actually smiled “That question my dear Bellatrix will be answered not by me” he paused looking over to Harry “But by Lord Rexttop”

All faces turned to Harry, waiting to be commanded by Voldemort’s 2nd in command. Not only did he have his own Inner Circle but now Tom wanted to give him even more power in the ranks. Because of this one thing was certain, failure was now never and option. No matter what the circumstance or unforeseen piece of information, Lord Rexttop would come out on top and vanquish all those who opposed him or his Mentor. 

“Oh I know where we are going first. Prepare yourselves comrades” he spoke as his voice radiated power as his sword handle slipped into his hand before the red magic of the blade came to life and surged with an over abundant amount of power.

“Tonight we strike fear into the hearts of all those who dear defy us... those who think they are safe from us... Tonight we show them who owns them all. Tonight...” Harry paused one last time, looking over them all.

“We take over”


	7. Chapter 7

Harry grinned inwardly before the meeting took place as people’s voices started overlapping with each other as information was exchanged. The madness continued on until Aberforth, McGonagall and Moody entered the room, all three heads demanding silence.

Harry tried to put on a mask of worry as he sat next to Remus and Sirius while Tonks was on his other side. 

“Before you all start yapping all at once we want to notify you that Amelia Bones will be arriving shortly to give a debriefing of lasts nights events. Unfortunately, we can no longer remain divided from the ministry if we plan on fighting this war, especially after what happened” he gruffed harshly to the assembled members of the order of the Phoenix.

McGonagall took over next “Thank you all for coming on such short notice. Hopefully all those who couldn’t make it to this emergency session are currently on damage control. Amelia should be here at-” she stopped as the floo erupted in green flames and a rather tired looking director of law enforcement made her way in.

“Hello, all. I apologize for skipping the pleasantries but I only have a short time here before I must head back” she told them quickly as she fixed her appearance briefly while the others nodded in confirmation.

“Last night they hit Diagon Alley, Hogsmede and Muggle London. Luckily they didn’t seem keen on taking life as much as they had their heart set on destruction of shops and causing as much commotion as possible in a wide area. Even Knockturn Alley was not spared. Our Aurors responded as quickly as possible but...” she paused wondering about the next part.

She looked over to the leaders of the Order and Aberforth merrilly nodded his head and conjured a pensive before taking out a memory from his mind, placing it in as it the pensive and started projecting the memory.

“When we got the call that there was a one man army... we naturally assumed it was Voldemort” Amelia stated to the shutter of some. Harry just laughed inwardly that they were still scared of Tom’s made up name.

“We were wrong” she sighed as the memory showed the attack on Hogsmede. The Death Eaters were destroying everything in their path until they were met with combined forces of both Aurors and Hogwarts professors and some Order members.  

They did not waste time as they sent a volley of spells as the unfazed Death Eaters. One of them stepped up and put their hands on the ground as a wall of gold rose up, easily taking the impact of the spells. The light warriors were all shocked at the quickness, ease and sheer power it took to perform such an act.

Then the wall became split in two and separated, showing that the Death Eater with a distinguishing mask had cut it in half with a bright red blade of magic before swiping their wand, turning the two halves into golder werewolves that charged at their forces.

The spells they fired at the golden creatures simply bounced off before they made contact with their first victims. It took some time before they figured out the golden beings needed to be stopped with physical objects. But by that time the Death Eaters were already portkeying away.

The aurors went to stop them but were stopped by the leader of the Death Eaters who intercepted their spells with slashes from their blade of magic. 

“Bring it on! Let’s see how you all face against Lord Rexttop!” the leader shouted as Lord Rexttop sprinted forward, easily slicing through the closest aurors shields so he came into the center of the group. Although at first it seemed foolish to be in the center of a group of aurors who all had their wands firing spells at his unprotected back, they soon saw just how fast he was as he dodged spells that went slamming into their comrades or comrades shields. 

It was also easy for the Death Eater to take down multiple opponents at once seeing as he was using blasts of magic as opposed to single fired spells. It took up more magic but allowed for the spells to hit more than one target at once seeing that the aurors were clustered together. They managed to get hits of their own but were more than surprised when the spells bounced back at them.

Luckily for the Aurors, the reinforcements had taken care of the golden werewolves and were on their way to help. However, in the next moment the remaining aurors had their minds attacked before their fallen comrades became imperioed and awaken to attack the reinforcements. It wasn’t long before the mind attacks stopped and instead they were persuaded to attack the reinforcements as well.

“With this, I bid you all a good night. Do have fun tonight children! Dear I say you are going to have a very late night ahead of you!” the dark lord laughed before disappearing into the darkness as the two allied parties attacked each other.   

Then the memory fizzled out.

“For the love of Merlin” gasped Dedalus Diggle.

“Our thoughts exactly. It seems that we have a new enemy on our hands. From what we gathered they could be an apprentice to the Dark Lord or even brought in from another country. They are going by the name Lord Rexttop. They are powerful, both physically and mentally strong, as well as having a high proficiency to the Dark Arts. As of this moments we are marking them as one of the leaders, if not the second in command, of the Death Eaters” Amelia stated.

“They, along with Bellatrix, were also the ones to make a mess in Diagon and Muggle London. The Death Eaters have also seemed to have gathered new supporters as well. They are not the type of new recruits who just go around throwing around the killing curse recklessly either. They are smarter and have a wide arsenal in which to attack from” Aberforth added.

Moody also spoke up “I have a guess that they are the same Death Eaters we tried to ambush a while back before they escaped in whatever that fiery egress spell was. Unfortunately we have not heard word of any healers having gone missing or anyone checking into a hospital with a cursed arm injury. They must have a great deal of connections or simply don’t care enough for their own comrades lives”

Harry had to maintain his surprised look and not take his wands out and start cursing Moody to kingdom come.

“Regardless of whomever they are,” McGonagall interjected “we must now be on the lookout more than ever. They are another threat to our society and we must do whatever it takes to start bringing the fight to them as soon as possible. If we don’t, we will not be able to win this war”.

Amelia sighed “Agreed. This is why I am coming to you all. I will give you all the resources possible from my end and in turn I will need you to fly under the radar and do what law enforcers can’t. Harry I hate to put you on the spot but it is crucial that you distract the minister as much as possible. My niece tells me of how much you hate the attention, but it would be best if we can keep you in the front of the paper and the things we do can be in the back of it, or even better, not in it at all”

Harry nodded solemnly “I will do whatever is needed to be done. If I can fight these cowards along the way all the better. I will not stand by while they do as they please. Just tell me what you need and I’ll do it” he told them.

“That goes double for us. If you are deadset upon putting Harry in the limelight we are going to be at his side 24/7 that is non negotiable” Sirius stated and Remus nodded his head. Harry feigned like he was annoyed at the idea, but kept his mouth shut.

“Very well then. Harry will be starting in the Auror Corps and from there-” Amelia started when she was cut off as all of Grimmauld Place shook like it was being attacked feverishly.

“What the devil!?” Sirius exclaimed as he ran to the front of the house along with Harry and Remus before the others quickly joined.  They raced through to the nearest window and opened up the blinds to see a mass of black cloaked figures firing reductos in every direction, rather blindly.

“What in Merlin’s name is going on!?” Aberforth exclaimed.

Sirius gritted his teeth “It appears that my dear cousins may have forgotten where this place is but they still remember the general area”  he stated.

“We need to get out there and stop them!” Tonks shouted, ready to charge out blindly.

“Don’t be so reckless” Moody scolded her “If we do that we will be blowing our cover and revealing to them are HQ!”

“Alastor is right. However, I’ll get my Aurors here ASAP without this looking too suspicious” she told the group as she was about to head out. However, right before she left the Death Eaters seemed to stop and started to apparate away.

Then there were none. The only thing that remained was a large black curtain covering up a street lamp... Until it came falling down.

The others gasped in shock at the image they saw before them.

“Shit” Moody cursed.

“In the name of Merlin” McGonagall gasped with shock while the other newer order members looked ill at the sight.

Aberforth looked furious “Those bastards” he remarked quietly.

“What...what did they?” asked a new recruit as they all continued to look on in shock.

Hanging from the lamp post was Mundungus Fletcher. He had been hanged and his chest was carved up brutally. The carvings were letters that spelled out “Your Next” in blood. 

Then it became increasingly dark as the inhabitants of the room managed to look up in the sky. A modified version of the dark mark loomed over in the clouds. The skull remained the same but the snake protruding out from it had sprung out and sunk its fangs into what appeared to be the image of a dead bird.

No one had to guess what the bird symbolized. 

“Alastar...what have we done!?” gasped McGonagall.

Harry noticed she never received her answer from the silent ex-auror. 

Payback was a bitch.

* * *

 

“How long has he been here?”

“About an hour” Draco replied as he and Neville led Harry into the room.

“Can it be done?” Harry asked.

Neville replied hesitantly “He said that their was a very good probability. He gave it a 80% success rate”

Harry sighed “That is still a 20% failure rate”

“He is strong. Especially for a muggle born. I wouldn’t get our hopes up, but the American came highly recommended” Draco reassured him as they made their way into the recovery room. There were two guards standing there who waved their wands over them before giving them clearance.

They came in to see a man scanning the unconscious form of Dean on a medical bed. Seamus, Theo and Blaise watched as the man concluded his test.

“Well hello there. You must be the leader” he said as he saw the trio walk in “Jason Jones, nice to finally meet you” he greeted them with an outstretched hand. Harry was hesitant but shook the man’s hand anyway.

“Can you fix our friend?” Harry asked disregarding small talk as he looked over to Dean’s destroyed arm.

The man named Jason paused for a moment before replying. “The arm itself is beyond repair because of the extensive damage. It is too far affected by dark cursed magic to fix” he told them before taking a breath.

“What I can do is take the cursed damage done to the arm off.  I know that may seem barbaric but trust me, it may be for the best. I have a robotic prototype arm that can be attached, which will take several long hours with my team, and then we can add level by level of half artificial half magical tissue to make it look and feel as real as possible. Unfortunately he will no longer be able to ‘feel’ per say and it may take a while for him to fully be able to function...but I am fairly confident this is the best course of action” the man told them.

“The cost?” asked Draco before the man wrote down a number and handed it to him. Draco’s eyes bulged. “Are you freaking serious!” he exclaimed as Neville took the paper and looked shocked as well before handing it to Harry.

“I can assure you that...for what we would be doing and for the rarity that this procedure is being done...that number is standard, if not a little less than average” the man told them.

The Slytherins looked at each other before nodding and went for their wands as the man went to defend himself.

“Hold it!” Harry commanded with his hand up to stop his men. “This prototype will more than likely need adjustments and maintenance from time to time correct?” he asked.

“More than likely” the American replied, more than a little tense.

Harry thought for a second before replying. “If I double this number, can I get you on retainer for immediate tune ups?”

The man was utterly surprised before replying “Certainly, well I mean ASAP. My schedule is never for certain but...you will definitely be my number one priority”

“Then we have a deal” Harry told him to the surprised eyes of his circle, but they did not say a thing.

“The procedure will take approximately 10 to 12 hours, longer with complications. When would you like to start?”

“As soon as possible” Harry replied as he motioned for Blaise to get the funds in order. Dean saved his life and he would make it his mission to get the artist's hand as close as possible to normal.

“Got it. I’ll call my people and get set up” the man told him as he sent out a series of Patroni.

Harry merely nodded before making his way out. The last 24 hours had been quite eventful and he was in desperate need of meeting with the woman who could make all his tension go away.

* * *

 

Harry just shook his head after having briefly seen Theo. His lieutenant had shared too much information on an escapade he had just had with Tracey Davis.  He just laughed to himself as he walked to his destination. It had been a long day and there was nothing else that he was looking to more than reuniting with his girlfriend after having a long talk with the Tom. 

Maybe Daphne would oblige him to a full body massage with her newest set of undergarments... a man could only wish. However, when he came into their shared room she seemed to be packing up somethings in a small suitcase, the muggle way. 

“Are you taking me away to a remote island so we can have fun before the real parties start to happen?" he smiled at her devilishly. She did not share in his humor and instead returned his sarcasm with a cold look. The Ice princess had returned and he did not have a fathom as to why.

"Daphne what's wrong?" he asked on a more serious note. 

"What's wrong?" she questioned him "What's wrong you ask me? I can't believe... of course you would have the audacity to think everything is just fine and pleasant...because who can think of anyone but themselves in the world that we live in” she spat. 

"I know it's not you birthday or or our anniversary so is there something I am missing? Is it that time of the month?" he joked with a grin. 

"Does this honestly seem like a good time for a joke...you...you git!" she cursed as she sped up packing, not even bothering with folding her clothing properly.

"I can't see what I have done to deserve that remark...princess.. but if you haven't been paying attention...I have been a little busy trying to salvage a rather unideal situation into something that can end this forever so we can rule from up top” he stated before pausing for a moment before continuing.

"You knew what the end goal was, you knew what needed to be done to get there. Are you having seconds thoughts on me know? Getting cold feet? Growing weak from all the stresses of your perfect life?" Harry shot back. This was not how things were supposed to have happened. What in Merlin's name was bothering her so much. 

"I warned you! I told you not to be so reckless. I told you to be careful!" she yelled at him in turn. 

"I have been! If anything, I ensured my own, and the safety of everyone who is counting on me to lead them to what I promised them!" he defended himself.

“You used blood magic! And worst than that...You made a bloody Horcrux! How could you! That was a piece of your soul! A piece of...what the hell were you thinking!" she practically screamed at him.

Harry now realized why Tracey was dead set on making Theo so happy earlier. 

"You broke into Nott's mind while you had Tracey take care of him. I should have known you would stoop to something so low to get information. You could have bloody asked!" Harry glared at her with minor anger. 

"Could I? You were supposed to share things with me. I said I would support you, but you needed to remain honest" 

"I never lied to you..." 

"You know damn well that you omitted the truth and that is just as bad! Do you have any idea how much you have messed with your system. I mean really.  A horcrux Harry?" she asked him with disbelief. 

"You know the process I took. The soul that I cut off is running inside my very blood right now. I am stronger than ever and nothing can get in my way. If it does I will find a way to work around it or destroy it from the path" he told her defiantly.

“How Can you be so sure!?" she gasped in frustration "It has never been done before! You are delving into magic beyond your comprehension and what's worse is you don't even see it" she huffed in exasperation. 

"What I see is  one of my own soldiers being broken due to one of our own people. What I see is me not being able to keep my promise. What I see is a little girl who can't fathom anything she can't grasp. A girl who has no faith in the one she promised to back no matter what. The one who she is now leaving for some ridiculous reason that I can not even fathom. What are you going to say Daphne? Is it going to be ‘Ohh I  just can’t stand the sight of you hurting yourself. I just can't take it, I just can't!’ is that it?" Harry mocked in a girly voice before becoming serious again.

"Grow up  and look around you you. The world is not all sunshine and roses. You either become the best or watch as your enemy takes away and destroys everything you hold of value" he told her coolly. 

They both said nothing as Harry could see that she was doing everything in her power to hold up her icey mask.

"You’re wrong, the enemy had nothing to do with taking this valued item” she told him, pointing to herself. “That was your own doing" she ended as she closed up her case and briskly walked out .

It was a long moment that passed as he viewed the doorway, a part of him wanting to go after her. A bigger part saying good riddance and he was better off for now. 

She would no doubt come crawling back when he reigned supreme...However, that did not stop the anger from erupting. Nor  did it stop him when he conjured his sword handle and sliced the bed into pieces before setting it ablaze with a continued bolt of magical energy.

Harry panted as he watched it burn. Mesmerized by the flames that seemed calming as they destroyed the broken bed further. With a quick flick of his wands the fire was out and only bits and pieces remained. 

He really wished that the next plan of action was under way so he could make other hurt as well. The training center would have to do for now he thought to himself as he made his way out.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a week since the last attack and Daphne's departure. There was no doubt in his mind that his crew could tell my the subtle changes about his character. However, the changes weren't bad ones. He was more focused on boosting his and his followers power. Making their reflexes quicker, their castings faster, their bodies stronger and their aim more precise.

"Remember, take your anger, your hatred, your thirst for vengeance and use these feelings to call forth more power" he told them as they listened intently. "Focus this power with your lighter feelings of care, honor, comradery, love". The first time he told them this his Slytherins gave him questioning looks "It is the perfect balance of these strong emotions that will leave you to be the victors in battle. Too much light and it will be too weak, too much dark and it will be too uncontrollable. They Grey area is what to aim for" he ended as he could see them all concentrate. 

“You are my own elite. You will be better in every way than both the light and your fellow Death Eaters. You will be second to me and the dark Lord" Harry ended, seeing that they all were eager to perform to his standards.

"Now!" he commanded as they all let loose with Fiend Fire. It was like an animal kingdom of blazes as the beasts moved about. Harry smiled to himself. They were more than ready.

Lord Rexttops' men were not the only one being tested before the next attack. Harry himself had to dodge out of the way from a crucio before he cut the two other curses fired his way with his magical blade before contouring with flocks of conjured crystal owls that would explode and rain down shards from above.

His opponent, the dark lord, just smirked in return before sending volley upon volleys of explosions that decimated the winged creatures and left debris everywhere. That debris was then turned into a small army of snakes that went to attack Harry.

While he was on the defense of the serpents Voldemort shot spell after spell at him. Harry saw that they were rather poorly aimed as he dodged them easily till he saw what their true purpose was. A puddle of molten lava here, toxic waste to the left an icy patch to the right, poisonous gas over there, and quicksand right behind him.

Seeing that the ground was retreating into him he took out both wands, finished off the snakes, and with a dual swoosh extended his arms as he became airborne just before the toxic waste started melting were he once stood.

He became free of one trap only to be sucked into another as Voldemort shot streams of wind at him to throw him off course before adding some throwing knives to the mix as they went sailing at him.

Harry grunted with frustration before just managing to transfigure the knives into falcons that changed directions and headed back to the dark lord. He then flicked his other wand as the birds became engulfed in fire and continued to soar at Tom.

Voldemort knew better than to take care of this set of birds the same way he did with the owls. Instead he conjured 8 earth pillars that surrounded him from all sides in a circle before he twisted and flicked his wand as giant extendable earth arms and hands shot out from said pillars. 

As the first hand captured a fiery falcon it almost crumpled to the self destruction of the falcon. The explosions was mighty as Tom worked to take care of the rest. While Voldemort was taking care of his bird problem, Harry had touched back to the ground and charged up before releasing a giant red bolt of magic at his mentor who had to merge three of the pillars to block the attack as the rest of his earth hands took care of the kamikaze falcons.

Tom was about to go on the offensive when Lord Rexttop slashed his wand as the red bolt shrank in size before splitting off into many parts and attacked Voldemort from all sides. Once again the dark lord had to rearrange his pillars to block before his pupil continued the attack, except this time Harry used his other wand to fire a stream of dark blue magic at the dark lord  causing Voldemort to use all his pillars to form a defensive wall that was momentarily keeping him safe.

Voldemort gritted his teeth before waving his wand in a complex motion. His protective earth wall became transfigured into a giant earth snake head. The Snake opened its mouth and started to drink in both beams of magic before Tom waved his wand again as a second snake head emerged. This second snakehead opened its mouth only to fire out what the other snake had drank.

Seeing his own spells were come firing back at him, Harry quickly canceled them both and dodged out of the way as the remainder of the spells went flying past him.

Upon regaining his balance he tried to control his heavy breathing only to see the dark lord was doing much the same. 

"You are my pupil for a reason" the dark lord laughed before dismissing the giant snakeheads. "That is all for today"

Harry inwardly sighed. Another couple minutes and he would have been flattened on his butt. Tom was his teacher for  a reason.

"Rest up Rexttop. Tomorrow is a big day" the dark lord told him before conjuring and sending a chalice filled with water, laced with restorative potion, to him. It was the same one that his own dark lord drank from. "Till tomorrow then" Harry smirked before draining the remainder and heading out to take a much needed rest.

The town of Hogsmeade laid quiet and tranquil as the night sky covered the ground in darkness. The only thing amiss was the pops of apparition that signaled the entrance of Lord Rexttop and his Inner Circle.

“Blaise, bring it down” Harry commanded as his follower nodded his head in confirmation before sending out an exploding hex into the sign of the Hog’s Head Inn.

As expected, security wards lit up the area before the front door burst open. What was unexpected was an ear splitting “meh!” that caused the group to clutch their heads in pain and try and muffle the noise. The source of the noise came out in the form of an irritated goat that looked ready to fight. If he wasn’t casting charms on his ears Harry would have laughed at the sight of Aberforth’s line of defense. 

That is of course before the goat grew over ten times its size into a monster and came charging at them.

“I’ll deal with this monstrosity. Neville cast it. You other for 4 hold strong. I hope this won’t take to long but the Order is already on their way” Harry commanded before he conjured a giant golden spike to pop out from the ground, aiming to get in the way of the giant goat who quickly evaded it before it continued its charge.

Draco, Blaise, Theo and Seamus scattered to four different pointed edges of a quadrant with the Hog’s head being the center. Neville cast a ward shield that used the four as anchors to allow no one access in or out. While this was going on Lord Rexttop took off after the goat monster with his surging Magic Blade. Abeforth’s goat seemed smart enough not to get in direct contact with it, but wasn't quick enough to evade one of its precious horns being cut off.

The goat gave another deafening cry before charging him again. This time Harry took advantage of its angered state and turned the ground before him into quicksand. The goat was again not fast enough to evade as it started get sucked in and again cast it deafening cry that Harry had manage to tune out before conjuring vines from the ground  wrapped around the monster and continued to sink it into the ground.

“You bastard!” came the booming voice of the last remaining Dumbledore. Harry could use the same insult on the man who had been stalling inside his protected home. The older man took no time in firing lethal curses at Lord Rexttop who dodged with a small conjured golden wall from the ground. The sound of Aberforth's casting brought Harry right back to the day they were ambushed. Aberforth’s voice being only second to Moody’s.

That’s when the dual power of his wands began to leak out and flood his body with power, his veins drinking it up with the added power of his magical blood. Aberforth had helped in taking his soldiers arm… in turn Rexttop would take his life... Harry reasoned to himself as many dark thoughts started to pop into his mind. 

What finally got him back to reality was the crumpling of his golden shield from the constant bombardment from Aberforth as well as the entrance of the Order, that included Remus and Sirius. 

His two guardians communicated to him that their ward shield was unbreakable but that he should still take care of the remaining Dumbledore as soon as possible. Harry had to agree as he sent the reminder of his protective wall at his opponent. 

Before it made contact Rexttop blasted it to pieces, momentarily causing Aberforth to shield his eyes as golden dust particles got sent towards his face. Harry took the opportunity brought on by the pause in battle to cast a spell at the ground with one wand before casting again with its brother wand before waiting for Aberforth to come back to.

“If you think your gold transfiguration, fancy sword and cowardice dual wands will win you victory...than you are truly naive! You will pay for all the harm, pain and suffering you have caused!” Aberforth roared as his wand tip started to shine brightly as his body aura surged with power.

“Then come and get me!” Harry taunted. 

In less than a moment Aberforth feet blurred before he went jousting forward with incredible speed. Harry just waited for the right time before he too sprang forward. Right before the two were to collide Harry slashed his wands downwards so he went rocketing upwards and soared over Aberforth’s head by a good distance before he came floating back down to the ground gracefully.

Dumbledore on the other hand came to an abrupt stop before it happened. The Order members’ gaps were the only thing that became vocalized after Harry had flicked his wand up, causing a giant magical anaconda to pop up from the earth that Harry had previously cast on, where Aberforth now stood, and wrapped around Aberforth. To their shock the anaconda’s hold Aberforth firmly in place before opening up its mouth, only for a magical king cobra to pop out and sink its fangs into Aberforth's neck. 

Lord Rexttop smirked at the cries from those who played a hand into Dean’s current state before he quickly made it behind his paralyzed opponents back. “Tell your brother... the man who took down the Dumbledore brothers says hello” Rexttop whispered in his ear. Aberforth eyes bulged in recognition for a moment before the red blade of magic cut through him and the light left his eyes.

The Order gaps quickly turned to war cries as Abeforth’s body fell.

“Don’t worry little birdies! You’ll get yours next!” Rexttop laughed as he sent the new dark mark into the sky. He then called for their retreat as his followers replaced themselves with ward stones before they all left in a sea of magical fire.

As the weeks progressed Harry spent his time on raids and attacks with the Death Eaters as Lord Rexttop and spent his other time training with the aurors and bringing hope to the ministry and people via the Daily Prophet. 

During this he also gained even more respect to his head of house. It was hard being a double agent but Snape’s guidance made everything so much easier. Snape also had the duty of being the one to share information with both sides while he personally only had to play a role for the light and be himself for the Death Eaters.

With all the back and forth came a small strain on his system, but it had not grown big enough to have a lasting affect. It was nothing that a nice hot shower with water that was laced with restorative potions couldn’t fixed. He currently just got out of a most relaxing one before he wrapped a towel around his waist and came into his own personal spacious room at his Lord’s home.

He went to go over to his dresser drawers when he felt it. Someone was there. Hidden by a powerful stealth charm. They were powerful enough to bypass his wards. This was bad. But that did not stop him acting normal as he casually walked forward. It only took a moment before he pinpointed their exact location. 

He launched himself forward and smiled as he felt his hand had connected with their throat. The intruder’s charm dispelled before they let out a stifled laugh.

"Bella" he sighed, dropping his defense in annoyance, "What are you doing here...and what do you want?"

"You mean, besides getting to see a great site to get aroused to" she grinned evilly as she looked over his mostly unhidden body.

"Stop stalling and tell me the truth" he ordered.

"I love it when you take command like that" she purred "and I was not lying" she whispered, taking his hand  slowly before directing into  lower into her robes. Harry was slightly startled when he felt the dampness collected in silk material. 

Wait a second, that meant that...

Bella just grinned as she removed her cloak.

Bellatrix always wore semi revealing but modest clothing...but the revealing undergarments, that exposed her assets nicely, made Harry glad that he wrapped his towel on tightly. 

Harry knew that Bellatrix was only semi crazy before she was forced to marry. Rabastian was offered 3 whole months to conceive an heir consensually and was restricted from harming his new bride. In a bizarre move he opted for the night after their wedding with no strings to hold him back and have his way with her for a whole day.

Bellatrix was never the same but she had managed to trick everyone and predicted that the day of the wedding would be a time when her body made it impossible to conceive. Her husband was furious and never let it go, especially after Bellatrix made it permanent and became infertile. Shortly after she found protection in turning to Voldemort, the only person that the Lestranges feared.

She however seemed to be taking great care of her body, just like her sister Narcissa. Harry knew all this but seeing it in person was something else.

"You have been so busy and without the little blonde around-" she stopped when Harry tightened his grip on her throat.

"Watch what you say Bella" he all but barked out.

"All I am is saying is that you look like you need someone to take care of you...and I got an itch and only want you to scratch it" she replied, licking her lips , before she undid her bustier, freeing her top assets as Harry lessened his grip at the sight. She licked her finger before continuing to her whole hand seductively as she slowly ran it down his pectorals, his abs and then into his towel, before  giving it a light rub before taking her hand back  as he fully released her.

She in turned grinned like the cheshire cat before rubbing up against him.

"Pleaseeee" she drew out in a very innocent looking way that was nothing like her, except for the mischief that still sparkled in her eyes. "Let me relieve you" she whispered into his ear.

Harry thought very hard for a moment.

"Eh...What the hell, why not?" he smirked as she cackled in delight before getting down on her knees...and he dropped his towel. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was just about done with a training session with the Aurors when he grabbed a glass of water to replenish before his next match. Training with the aurors always brought him mixed feelings. There were the veterans who had survived the rigorous trainings they used back when, who had a slu of experience and gained much information from training with.

Then there were the newer recruits who were being drafted from wherever the ministry could get them. Many were young and clueless in some regards but at least he could teach them and they listened to his advice.

Then there was the group that he couldn't stand. The just above average who seemed too cocky for their own good. There were positives in having faith and confidence in your skills...and then there were those who thought they were Merlin's gift to the world who tried to show off and push their weight around to those under them and at the same time played kiss ass to their superiors in the hopes of being promoted.

Harry had come to learn that John Dawlish and his group of minions could be categorized in that group. The group that had no right to try and show off their slightly above average skills. It was because of them that Harry had to dirty himself into praising their skills and ended dueling with them last, purposely losing.

"You did good Potter. Obviously you have a long ways to go before you can even thinking of reaching our levels. But with enough time and effort you might just make it in a couple years" he told Harry as the others laughed in agreement.

"Gee. You really think that's possible?" he asked in fake awe. Even with altering the minds of the aurors  the day he took down the mercenaries, they still should have had some recollection of how skilled he was. Dawlish would just have to find that out the hard way Harry thought to himself. 

"Yeah sure why not kid" Dawlish replied with a sarcastic smirk to his crew.

"I better train hard then" Harry replied "How do you guys manage all the stress that goes along this?"

"Come out tonight with us Harry. You're almost of age. We'll make sure we get you into a place we frequent and guarantee you have a good time" Dawlish told as the other guys gave a look that all but ensured him that he'd not have a good time.

There was no doubt in his mind that it would be the place where they went to 'get lit and pick up chicks'. All of them were single with no family's of their own. 

Harry guessed they were all too self absorbed to think of being tied down to a wife and kids. For some reason Harry briefly thought of Daphne and immediately tried to push that thought out of his mind. Last he heard she was out and about with a graduated Gryffindor bloke of all people. 

Not that he had an issue with Gryffindors, half of his inner circle was made up of them. It was the fact that the guy was a pompous and too confident git. Much like the people he had just accepted an invitation to go out with.

The place they took him cost a heavy entry fee. It was the place gentlemen go to find company with women who wore too much makeup and were only interested in the amount of galleons they were ready to spend. Where drinks started to become free with the more money you spent. 

Harry had no problem with the people who ran it, or the people who worked there. It was the unwanted company of a select few that ruined everything. Of course they got in free and were presented with fancy non alcoholic drinks, alcohol would come after they were officially off oncall duty, and their own table in back.

They were aurors and could shut the place down because of the illegal activities that went on there, but instead they went and got everything comped and in turn the place had a certain immunity with law enforcement. 

To their credit they did have enough sense to obscure some of his facial features so no one knew they Chosen One was there. Harry was in between amused and uncomfortable seeing his fellor aurors make fools of themselves. Especially as he saw worried eyes of the staff directed to a few overeager Aurors who looked at some of the girls like objects. 

He was cut off short from observing further when an attractive older woman came up to him. 

"Hey honey, want to have some fun?" she has asked him with a devilish smile.

"He sure does" Dawlish replied for him.

Being with an older woman was no issue for him, especially after his rather crazy night with Bellatrix, but he still remained hesitant as she went to grab his hand.

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Dawlish exclaimed and looked suddenly angered and then worried right after a ministry issued message for sent to him via a mind patrnous, Harry just having saw the mist zoom in and float into Dawlish mind.

"Move out men. This instant" he barked.

"Can't we get another group to..." one started before they saw the look in his eye. "We have an emergency situation head out now!" he commanded his group who didn't need to be told twice as they got up and made a quick exodus.

_ Finally _ , Harry thought to himself as they came to a secluded alleyway and Dawlish set up temporary security wards. "Word just came in of an attack on Director Bones home. Orders are to move out immediately. No prisoners on this one boys. Harry stay in back and hide under your invisibility cloak, got it? Better than that, I got a mission for you when we get there"

"Understood" Harry replied before they apparated out.

It was under his Invisibility cloak that he made his way inside the Bones residence and to the location of his target. He slowly opened the door only to immediately drop to the ground and tumble out of the way of two cruses.

"Alright, alright! Easy there! No need for the warm welcoming" he jested as he picked himself off the ground.

"Harry!" Susan and Hannah yelled out in joy before throwing themselves on him in a tight embrace. 

"Evening ladies" he smiled back "Glad you have been keeping up with your training".  Every single person who he had saved and collected life debts from where fully trained to defend themselves. He wouldn't want his hard work to be for nothing, after all.

"How'd you know we were here?...and the attack! Auntie! Where is she?" Susan exclaimed frantically.

"Easy there. One question at a time. Your rings for one" he answered, having given the ones he saved rings that acted like his coins he used for the Death Eaters. "Two the aurors are in battle with the Death Eaters". Or maybe they were in battle, past tense, given the fact that he had let his followers know that he and the aurors had arrived before making his way to the Bones residence on the mission that Dawlish gave him.

The arrogant and corrupt aurors, the ones who mocked Lord Rextopp in training and threatened his whole command...The ones who pushed their authority and power over him...They would get their chance to show just how powerful they were against the Death Eaters...or just how powerless they truly were. Either way, Harry did not care.

"To answer your last question, I do not know. I came straight here through the window of the other bedroom. Let's go find her and get out while we still can".

The came down to the main level to see Susan's Aunt putting on a type of battle cloak before heading to the door. Harry instantly fired a locking charm on it before preparing to dodge out of the way of her pointed wand. It took her a moment of surprise before she recognized him.

"Harry!?" she gasped "What are you doing here? And why are you two out. I told you to stay in there till it's over"

"I came to get you out Ma'am. The other Auors are engaged in battle so I can get you out safely" Harry told her.

"I will not be running away from my own home, like some coward, as my own men fight my battle" she retorted hotly, going to unlock the door.

Harry gripped his wand tightly "Sorry ma'am, but they thought you might say that, I have orders to bring you out through any means necessary" he replied as calmly as he could.

"How dare you! Do you honestly think you can stop me Harry? Do not make me do something I'll regret in front of Hannah and Susan. I will stick your bum to the ground before you can move your wand" she spit out hotly, wand drawn.

"I'm giving fair warning  that I am quite elusive" he replied, his own wand drawn.

Amelia's nose flared in anger but before she say a word, Susan broke in. "Stop it Auntie! Please! We need to get out of here! Flight now, regroup and fight later!" Susan all but screamed, using Harry's own line he taught her, before she moved protectively in front of him.

"Stand aside Susan!" she ordered her niece, who wouldn't budge.

Then it happened, the warm happy feeling washed over him, from his temple through his body. Harry had to conceal his smile before bring forth his greatest acting performance.

"Ugh!" he gasped out loud, clutching his scar. "We have to go! He's here! Voldemort....I can sense him, he just arrived".

He could hear Hannah and Susan shriek, while Amelia's face faltered and slightly paled before turning to look out a window. He used this chance as he aimed very carefully before firing a stunner through the open space between Susan's side and arm before seeing it connect to the back of Amelia's head.

Harry ran over in an instant, with just enough time to catch the Director of Law Enforcement, as the girls gave another gasp.

"Harry! What did you do!? Why'd you have to aim at her head!?" Susan demanded.

Harry looked at her before shaking his head, not knowing how she didn't figure it out. He pointed his wand at Amelia's cloak and cast another stunner. This one bounced off the cloak and ricocheted into the wall.

"That's why, now hurry up, we're leaving" he commanded as he scooped up Amelia and headed to the back of the house.

"So that was all a set up right? You used...You-Know-Who...as a distraction right?" Hannah asked hopefully.

"Nope, sorry he's here and-" Harry was cut off as the whole house shook. "Hurry! Susan is there a back door!?"

"Yes, over here, follow me" she told them as they ran to the backdoor and outside. "Now what do we do?" asked Susan, voice trembling as she looked worriedly at her still stunned Aunt who Harry was carefully putting down before he reached into a pouch attached to his belt and pulled out three tiny objects before enlarging them.

"Brooms?" Hannah asked, slightly shocked.

"Yes, wards are up making it impossible for apparition or portkey. We'll fly out until we are out of reach, then I'll take you to a safe house of mine" he told them before placing a powerful sticking charm on Amelia, carefully putting her on his back so he seemed like he was giving her a piggyback ride. 

Noise from inside could be heard as shouts echoed to the outside. "Hurry! Keep on going forward and don't look back!" he commanded as they all got on their brooms, flying out as fast they could. They were not fast enough as red blasts came soaring through the night sky.

"Protego!" Harry cast as the girls did their best to ignore everything else but moving forward. 

"Keeping on going!" Harry yelled as he reached into his pouch again, throwing WWW darkness detonators over his shoulder that flooded the attacking Death Eater's vision.

"We did it! We made it!" Hannah yelled in joy.

"Keep going! We're still in the wards!" Susan yelled back.

Harry smiled, Susan was continuing to progress.

They did have to go a bit far away, in a zigzag pattern so then enemy wouldn't be able to predict where they ended up, but eventually became safe. 

After a little more flying he called out to the two "Alright! lets land over there!" he pointed to an area void of any people. They landed and Harry carefully unsticked Amelia before gently putting her on the ground. 

"Hannah, Susan, good work. Who new that a friendly sleepover could turn into-" he started to joke only to be caught off as the two threw themselves onto him.

"Thank you Harry" Hannah told him sweetly.

"You saved us, again" Susan whispered into his ear.

"Ah, come on. It was nothing. And we are still not completely out of harm's way" he told them as they looked him at him with surprised eyes. They let go of him so he could summon back his brooms and shrink them before picking Amelia back up for the last time.

"Alright, hold onto me again, except this time super tight, painful tight. Got it?" he ordered them before taking out a special portkey. They look at him with aslight confusion before doing as he asked "this portkey is only keyed to me so hold on" and just like that they were gone.

And then they all came swooping down in front of Grimmauld Place, but with the miscalculation of Amelia's still sunned form, he misjudged the landing as they all stumbled together onto the ground, with Harry wincing from having been the pillow of the fall.

"Harry are you hurt?" Hannah asked about to get up.

"With three beautiful women on top of me? How could I be hurt? I am living every man's dream" he deadpanned.

"Looks like his awful sense of humor is still in tact" Susan replied sarcastically as the two Badgers helped get Amelia off him. Even though he was still slightly fazed from the fall he could still see the pink in their cheeks from his jest.

He went to go back to his role of carrying Amelia when some Order members quickly made their way out and helped usher them inside, Sirius having qued the two girls into the home. Harry brought up the rear but stopped outside momentraily outside. He had to give the message to his boss.

Everything was going as planned. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Things continued to go well as time went on. He gained a great amount of thanks and good will from Amelia, just as planned. An added bonus was that both girls found it that they needed to repay him in ways only a Hufflepuff could. Their hospitality behind closed doors knew no bounds in many aspects. Unlike his own hospitality...

“Come on! Stop trying to hit me and hit me!” Harry commanded to his Inner Circle. Draco, Neville, Blaise, Seamus and Theo were all in different states of exhaustion but that didn’t stop them from continuing their relentless pursuit against him.

He wanted for them to be perfect and push them to their breaking point so they could come back next time even stronger. 

A smile grew on his face as he dodged a blasting curse, ricocheted a sectumsempra, cancelled fiend fire before it could start, batted away a stream of ice headed his way on the ground before launching Seamus backwards when the Irishman tried a rather well timed direct assault from his blind spot.

All this still did not hold his men back from giving up as they regrouped. They were visually about to collapse from over exhaustion and fatigue. Harry himself was starting to sweat.

“Alright my Inner Circle, let’s call it a-” he stopped, being caught off as the doors to the training room burst open and she walked in, her golden blonde curls a slight mess from an apparent fight.

Three Death Eaters came in moments later, all with wands pointed at her.

“Sorry my lord, the others tried to stop her without any-” one started before Harry cut him off.

“It’s fine. Go back to your posts. I’ll speak with you later” he told the three who bowed before quickly retreating out.

“I need a word with you” Daphne spoke venomously, motioning for the his Inner Circle to leave. To her annoyance, they didn’t move an inch. They just looked at Harry with looks that  asked him if she was being serious.

Harry sighed before replying, “Good work all of you. Keep it up and I will meet with you all later, dismissed” he told them unenthusiastically. They acknowledged their lord before slowly walking out, each giving a look to Daphne who paid them no heed.

As soon as the doors closed she started in on him. “What did you do! Where is he!?” she exclaimed, making her way forward, clearly enraged.

“A better question is what did you do?” he replied getting her to look briefly confused before spouting back at him. 

“What are you talking about?”

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose in his own frustration before continuing. “You barged in here, without any regard to your surrounding. If it weren’t for the power I have around here and if it weren’t for our past, you would be in the dungeons by now” he told her “Honestly what are you thinking? Coming to this place with so little respect”

She look startled. “Little Respect? I am a pureblood, House of one of the Sacred 28 and I am-” she started before he cut her off.

“You are from a family that hides behind being neutral. Pureblood status means nothing here, especially to me. You remember that Lestranges right? What little power you think you had here...yeah, that was all me sweetheart. You lost any rights you had here when you left...in fact” Harry stated the last part more to himself before firing a quick spell that hit her in the wrist.

“What in Merlin!?” 

“Relax” he shrugged off her reaction “Still wearing the bracelet I gave you...a little weird, don’t worry I am not one to ask for gifts back”.

“What did you do?” she asked with slight worry as she lifted the sleeve of her cloak to examine the expensive bracelet he had given her as a present a while back.

“Just making sure our location is secure” he told her “Don’t want this location getting out by mistake”.

“I know where this place is” she smirked “You can’t think I’d forget? I practically lived here for...” she stopped when she was about to say something she didn’t want to bring up.

“Really? You know where we are?” he asked with a smirk of his own “Where are you Daphne?”

“We are at...At...what did you!?”

“Stop worrying. I just took off the location that I put into the bracelet. You remember when I gave you that gift, don’t you?” he asked in a tone very unlike the one she was familiar with.

Daphne had to think before realization dawned on her “Almost right before you took me here” she gasped. When Harry first brought her there, and she read the piece of parchment that gave away headquarters location, she thought the highest ward on the place was the fidelus. It appeared she was wrong and the bracelet she always wore was what really allowed her access. 

She somehow felt used, or tricked, deceived. However, she pushed back those emotions. She was here for something else and things had gone too far off topic. The reason why she was here...

“What did you do with him!?” she continued.

“Who the heck are you talking about? I have done a lot of things to a lot of men. None of who I can think would relate to you. So again who is this person?”

“Cormac! His place got attacked, he’s missing. It was just him, not his family. Not his family’s home. The attack was meant for him. Why’d you do it!?” she shouted, her fist almost trembling with anger. Harry figured there was also a little blame directed to herself. No doubt she thought the attack had to do with their past relationship.

“I did nothing to him” he replied before receiving a glare from her. “And my team, my Inner Circle, had no part in it. If it was us, I haven’t heard of it...and if I haven’t heard of it, it wasn’t planned by us. We didn’t do it” he told her. 

“Then who did!?” she demanded.

“If it wasn’t us then it was...wait a moment” Harry smiled before taking out his wand. Daphne went to reach for her own but he paid her no attention and just rolled his eyes at her.

“Either the Order went after him or...” Harry laughed out loud after he summoned a leather bound logbook from his cloak.

“Or what!?” Daphne demanded.

“Or a high ranking family or person decided to pay for our services as well as pledge their support to us...Yes, that is what it appears to be. I personally had no knowledge. The powers that be cleared it” he told her as he found the correct attack log.

“Who?” she asked.

“Have a look for yourself” he replied, giving her the logbook.

“It can’t be” she gaped in shock, her eyes not believing what she was reading.

“It looks like Daddy is not a fan of him. Ordered a beating...having us bound and gag him...personal delivery to him. Quite harsh” Harry laughed “What, did Cormac not get Damian’s approval before flirting with you?” Harry jested. Obviously no one would be stupid to do that. As much as Damian Greengrass was not a fan of Harry, and the opposite could be said as well, Harry did get permission...although a little forced...to court his eldest daughter.

Harry’s eyes grew big and bulged momentarily when Daphne looked down and said nothing. “Wow” Harry stated, dragging out the word “Merlin, is everyone going barmy?” he asked with returned silence.

“And you called me reckless” Harry sighed out lightly, truly not knowing what in the heck Daphne was thinkinging of dating or doing whatever she was doing with McLaggen. a non-pureblood whose family’s greatest attribute was having a little sway with people in a failing and corrupt government.

“Don’t you dare compare this to what you have done to yourself! What you did was a supreme act of evil!” she spat back.

“Yes, killing a mass murderer and ripping my soul only to put it back inside myself to become more powerful was really the worst kind of evil wasn’t it?” he replied, his expression all but screaming that she knew nothing.

“How powerful have you really become? And at what cost?” she answered with sorrowful eyes before turning away, not being able to meet his emeralds with her sapphires.

“For the love of Merlin” he cursed before dropping his hands to the ground, manipulating the ground that turned to gold. “I can create this” he told her, finally getting her to turn around before a look of surprise washed over her face with what he presented to her.

“Ho...how did you?” she gasped, looking at the flower that he had told her, in one of their rare moments of sharing, that reminded him of her. He had given her a daffodil, or gold shaped into a daffodil.

“Transfiguring and manipulating gold is just the the tip of the iceberg. There is so much I could show and share with you...or there could have been. I thought I knew you...but Cormac? Seriously?” Harry again laughed “I guess not”.

Daphne’s mask broke slightly at his remark. “I was...I still am...mad...angry. I saw him when I was out shopping with Strori. He was different. Not obsessed with power. No ties to our side. Almost predictable. Someone who wouldn’t be going off to battle that they might not come back from” she paused, throwing an emotional dagger at Harry who easily deflected it “He was kind. He listened” she went on.

“He did all this before making his move into your knickers?” Harry guessed. She was not quick enough to hide her expression. It was not hard to guess that he was the type of guy to find easy pray in a girl who just broke up with someone. Harry didn’t blame him, he did blame Daphne if she wasn’t smart enough to see what the guy’s aims were.

“He seems awfully predictable to me. But don’t worry I am sure he was ready to offer his shoulder for you to cry into first”

“Shut up! I am sorry that I can’t be as cold as you! I was lonely. We were two consulting adults, not that it should matter” she snapped at him “Unlike you, I guess I was hurt”

“I never said I wasn’t hurt” Harry replied.

“Well I am sorry then that I was the only one who needed someone to stop from hurting” she told him, speaking lighter than she had been from the revelation.

“Never said I was the only one either” he added.

“You’re with someone else?” she asked, suddenly curious about exactly what he hadn’t said about himself.

“Not with anyone...or anyones I guess, to paint things more accurately” he replied with little emotion.

Daphne laughed to herself sadly “I should have known. Merlin, was there anything we shared that meant something?”

“Well, obviously it did” he replied, which was not what she thought he was going to say from her expression. “I mean, if it didn’t... I don’t think you’d still be here, talking about what we had when...you know, your father is doing Merlin knows what to Cormac”

Realization dawned on her face before she turned from him in an exasperated sigh before turning on her heel and speedily went to make her exit.

“Remember... after this. There’s no more coming back here” he called to her.

She stopped in her tracks, briefly turned her head back to him, giving him one last look.

And then she was gone.  

 

End for now


End file.
